Cambio drástico
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Naruto es Hinata? ¿Hinata es Naruto? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí! -¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA ADIVINA!-gritó Naruto desesperado. NaruHina
1. Adivina de la discordia

**Je, aquí vengo con otro fic... ¡Espero que os guste! Es de riso (o eso intentaré XD) así que espero que os riais mucho a partir de ahora con el capi y... intentaré publicar los capis más seguido... Aquí va:**

* * *

1. Adivina de la discordia

Hinata miró con una sonrisa la bonita y soleada mañana que había aparecido ese día. Se visitó con el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda tableada de color negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata morada y una chaqueta negra, a conjunto con la falda.

Craaak [sonido de relámpago]

A Hinata le salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver el gran chaparrón que repentinamente estaba cayendo a pesar de que acababa de ver el sol brillando. Suspiró con cansancio y se sacó las zapatillas para poder ponerse unas botas altas de color negro para que sus pies no se mojaran por la lluvia, después, bajó a desayunar.

...

-¡¡Dobe!!-gritó Sasuke sin éxito. Ya hacía cinco minutos que estaba en la habitación de Naruto tratando de despertarlo. Sasuke ya tenía tres o cuatro venas en la cabeza palpitando fuertemente por el cabreo que se estaba cogiendo en ese mismo instante al ver que el "dobe" de su amigo seguía durmiendo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¡NARUTO! ¡DOBEEEE! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-gritó el chico desesperado mientras Naruto se levantaba de golpe por el tremendo grito que escuchó.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-preguntó alterando. A Naruto le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza al ver como Sasuke tronaba los dedos y dijo con voz tenebrosa:

-Dobe... ¡Prepárate!

Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya oyeron con una gota en la cabeza como arriba se empezaba a oír gritos de dolor y súplica.

-Y así empieza otra mañana....-dijeron los tres a la vez mientras suspiraban y seguían tomando su té. Minato se levantó para poder irse a trabajar cuando Sasuke y Naruto bajaron, este tenía un ojo morado y unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza (N/A: pobre Naruto XD)

-Oye mamá, no voy a desayunar o el teme me matará T-T-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta de salida cuando la abrió se vio el chaparrón que estaba cayendo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

-Madre mía-susurró Sasuke al ver la cantidad de lluvia que estaba cayendo. Minato apareció detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño y dijo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca:

-zi gerez oz evo o.

Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza y dijeron:

-No te hemos entendido ni una palabra.

Minato suspiró y se enjaguó la boca, finalmente dijo:

-Que si queréis os llevo yo en el coche al instituto.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el coche, no sin que antes Naruto cogiera una tostada, y Minato los llevó.

-Gracias papá ^^ -dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su padre, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Se dirigieron hacia su aula mientras hablaban.

-Oye teme, hoy viene la feria porque no invitamos a Neji y a Gaara para que vengan con nosotros.

-Oye, oye... ¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a ir?

-Pe... Pero. ¡Teme!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡No seas escandaloso dobe!

-¡No me llames dobe! ¡Teme!

-¿Tú puedes llamarme teme pero yo no pudo llamarte dobe? ¡Dobe!-respondió Sasuke con clara intención de molestar a Naruto. El rubio frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Te llamo teme para defenderme, siempre me estás llamando dobe. ¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Argh! ¡Eres insoportable!-dijo Sasuke entrando en el aula. Naruto le siguió con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas hinchadas, haciendo un puchero. Los chicos avanzaron hacia sus respectivos asientos hasta que Naruto vio a una persona que hizo que se sonrojara.

-_Hinata-chan_-pensó sonrojado mientras se acercaba a ella para saludarla-Hola Hinata-chan.

-Ho... hola Naruto-kun-respondió ruborizada. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para saludarla.

-Hola linda-dijo dándole un beso en los labios, para envidia y rabia de muchas chicas. Sakura sonrió y dijo:

-Hola Sasuke.

Los cuatro se sentaron a hablar mientras el timbre que anunciaba el principio de las clases sonó. Todos esperaban impacientemente al irresponsable y tardón sensei que tenían ahora.

-Pero ¿qué asignatura nos toca ahora?-preguntó Gaara sentándose al lado de Naruto.

-¿Gaara? Llegas tarde, eso es raro en ti-dijo Naruto. El chico le miró y dijo:

-Será mejor que no preguntes, dobe...

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Gaara dijo.

-¡Oye!-protestó Sasuke-¡Solo yo le puedo llamar dobe a Naruto!

-Tenías razón Gaara-dijo Neji dándole dinero al pelirrojo-Sasuke se iba poner celoso.

-¿Hicieron una apuesta? O.O-preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

Dentro de quince minutos, un hombre de cabello plateado y con la cara tapada con una especie de máscara dijo:

-Hola.

-¡¡¡LLEGA TARDE!!!-gritaron todos los alumnos.

-Ah, sí. Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida...

-¡MENTIROSO!-volvieron a gritar todos.

-Bueno-carraspeó Kakashi-Empecemos.

La clase de Kakashi sensei empezó haciendo que todos se desesperaran con la asignatura de economía. Naruto estaba mirando de reojo a Hinata de vez en cuando algo sonrojado. Él quería decirle lo que sentía, aunque también negaba el hecho de que pudiera sentir algo por su amiga de la infancia.

-_Hinata-chan es mi amiga... no puede ser que sienta algo por ella... ¿o sí?_-pensó Naruto algo confundido. El rubio se fijó como Sasuke y Sakura se iban pasando notitas sin que Kakashi sensei se diera cuenta y sonrió-_El teme se merecía estar con Sakura-chan, después de todo lo que hizo por ella... hasta se le declaró en público. _

Naruto se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke le pasaba una nota suya. El Uzumaki la cogió con cuidado y leyó:

Bien Dobe iré a la feria porque Sakura va a ir, Hinata, Ino y Tenten también irán así que invitaremos a Gaara y a Neji... ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto sonrió y escribió en la nota un sí. Después de la aburrida clase de economía con Kakashi sensei Naruto se dirigió a junto Gaara y dijo:

-Oye Gaara, ¿vas ir a la feria?

Gaara le miró un momento y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de salir ese día. Naruto le miró haciendo un puchero y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no?

-No, y punto-respondió tajante el pelirrojo. Naruto observó a Gaara un poco fastidiado, sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

-Vaya... Ino va a ir a la feria-dijo Naruto. Gaara un pequeño respingo, pero se quedó en su sitio intentando ignorar la situación.

-Pues vale... puede ir a donde quiera con sus amigas.

-¿No te has enterado?-preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa-Ino va a ir a la feria con su ex novio Sai... dicen que están pensando en volver juntos.

El rostro de Gaara mostraba puro terror. ¿Qué Ino qué? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Pero ¿quién demonios le partió la cara a Sai cuando este dejó a Ino? ¡Pues él! Claro que Ino no sabía que alguien le había roto la cara a su ex novio.

-¿Sabes Naruto?-dijo el pelirrojo-Voy a ir.

-¡SÍ!-gritó Naruto feliz, estaba deseando que empezara ya la hora de ir a la feria. Naruto rió al ver lo que hizo. Gaara se puso celoso de algo tan estúpido y no se había dado cuenta de que Ino estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, cosa que no se dio cuenta todavía.

...

-Naruto... ¿vienes o no?-dijo Sasuke mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en el salón. Naruto bajó a toda prisa y dijo:

-Lo siento... Vámonos teme.

Los dos salieron de la casa del rubio y se dirigieron a la feria.

-Gaara y Neji nos esperan allí-dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba un lugar donde estaban Neji y Gaara.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?-preguntó Neji algo fastidiado. Sasuke suspiró y dijo:

-¿Es necesario preguntar? ¡Es obvio que Naruto se retrasó otra vez!

-Bueno... Ya he dicho que lo siento-dijo Naruto disculpándose (otra vez).

Naruto miró a un lado y su rostro se crispó por la sorpresa. Ino y Sai estaban hablando juntos, en realidad Naruto pensó que Ino iba a ir con sus amigas y le dio aquello a Gaara para que fuera a la feria. Gaara iba a mirar en esa dirección cuando Naruto se le puso delante. El pelirrojo se sorprendió cuando Naruto le cogió del brazo y fueron corriendo en dirección contraria mientras el rubio gritaba:

-¡Neji, teme! ¡Esperadnos un momento! ¡Volvemos ahora!

Cuando ya llevaban corriendo por unos dos minutos Gaara se dio zafado del agarre de Naruto y dijo:

-¡¿Qué pasa Naruto?! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-Tienes que hacer algo-dijo Naruto serio. Gaara le miró sin comprender.

-Ino ya está con Sai-dijo el chico un poco nervioso-La verdad es que no te lo decía en serio en el instituto, pero quería que vinieras y así por lo menos se te ocurría declararte a Ino.

Naruto empezó a sentir un miedo asombroso cuando vio a Gaara con un aura de fuego rodeándolo, el rubio sabía perfectamente que esa aura indicaba un "acércate y te mato".

-¿Estaban donde están Sasuke y Neji?-preguntó Gaara con voz tenebrosa, Naruto asintió temeroso y Gaara se puso a correr mientras decía-¡Luego me encargaré de ti!

Gaara se perdió entre la gente y Naruto suspiró con algo de miedo, cuando Gaara decía que iba a encargarse de él luego lo haría. El rubio decidió ir con sus amigos mientras miraba todos los puestos que había.

-Señorito...-dijo una dulce voz femenina-El chico rubio, venga aquí.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer vestida con ropajes orientales y con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Me hablaba a mí señorita?-preguntó Naruto algo desconcertado. La chica asintió y dijo:

-Veo que estás enamorado, un amor correspondido sin saberlo... a veces resulta ser algo triste...

Naruto se sonrojó algo y dijo:

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla...

La descripción que la chica daba decía claramente a Hinata, Naruto se sonrojó y pensó ante eso:

-_Es imposible, no puede ser... Por mucho que me insistan no estoy enamorado de Hinata, es solo una de mis mejores amigas, ¡no estoy enamorado de ella!_

-Te resistes a creer lo evidente.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Naruto algo alterado-No estoy enamorado de nadie... Y no creas que te pagaré algo por esto.

-No, solo lo hago por diversión... Por cierto, mi nombre es Yakumo Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-¿No te lo dije?-preguntó Yakumo calmada-Soy una adivina Naruto... sé que estás enamorado de Hinata.

-¡Te digo que no! ¡Solo es una amiga!-gritó el chico colorado. Yakumo dio una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo:

-Me parece que el hechizo no se romperá hasta que lo admitas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañado.

-¡Dobe! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!-preguntó Sasuke detrás del chico. Naruto se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¿Teme? ¿Neji? Ah... Solo estaba dando una vuelta.

-Vimos a Gaara, ahora mismo está con Ino así que venimos junto a ti-dijo Neji-Pero ¿qué hacías?

-Estaba hablando con una adivina-dijo Naruto un poco fastidiado señalando hacia atrás. Sasuke y Neji miraron algo extrañados y Sasuke dijo:

-¿A quién estás señalando Naruto?

El chico se dio la vuelta sorprendido comprobando que no había nadie para sorpresa de Naruto.

-Pero... ¿a dónde fue?

-Deja de soñar dobe, vámonos las chicas y Gaara nos están esperando-dijo Sasuke, Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡No me llames dobe, teme!

Neji lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras veía a los dos discutir...

...

Naruto se levantó algo mareado. Se agarró la cabeza y miró hacia un lado de su habitación. Se levantó algo sobresaltado y miró hacia todos los lados de su cuarto.

-_Esta no es… mi habitación… ¿o sí?_-pensó Naruto algo sobresaltado, pero después frunció el ceño-_¡Que idiota soy! ¡¿Cómo va a ser mi habitación?!_

-Hinata… ¿Ya te has despertado?-preguntó una chica de pelo castaño entrando en el cuarto donde Naruto estaba.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Naruto en voz alta. La chica la miró y dijo:

-¿Estás bien Hinata?

-¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Naruto algo desconcertado. Hanabi lo miró y dijo:

-Estás un poco rara Hinata, anda cámbiate y baja a desayunar de una vez.

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo más, Hanabi se había marchado del cuarto. Naruto se sintió algo extraño.

-_Hinata… ¿Me ha llamado Hinata? ¿Y qué hace Hanabi-chan en mi cuarto?_-pensó Naruto algo desorientado y paseando por el cuarto. Se detuvo enfrente al espejo y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Este es el cuerpo de Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué hago yo dentro del cuerpo de Hinata-chan!-gritó Naruto a más no poder.

…

Hinata estaba con la cara desencajada y con enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-_¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué estoy dentro del cuerpo de Naruto-kun?!_-pensó Hinata con algo de terror.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Lo entedisteis? No os culpeis si no es así, es dificil entenderme ¬¬, no es culpa vuestra... **

**En el próximo capi: Tengo que imitar tu personalidad**


	2. Tengo que imitar tu personalidad

**Bueno... aquí estoy con un capi más de este loco fic XD. Solo espero que os guste u bueno, dejo de parlotear y os dejo con el fic: **

* * *

2. Tengo que imitar tu personalidad

La puerta del cuarto de Hinata se abrió bruscamente haciendo que apareciese un Hiashi enfurecido, Neji llegó un poco más tarde.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Ha entrado un pervertido! ¿Verdad Hinata? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Hiashi desesperado-¡¿Es por eso por lo que gritaste no?! ¡¡Cómo han osado tocar a mi pequeña!!

Tanto Neji, como Naruto, como Hanabi (que, por cierto, acababa de llegar al cuarto de su hermana) miraban a Hiashi con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Naruto divisó a Neji y se acercó rápidamente a él y dijo:

-¡Seguro que tuviste algo que ver!-gritó Naruto cogiéndolo de la camisa del uniforme-¡Dime que me hiciste!

Neji y Hanabi estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Hinata? O.O-preguntó Neji-¿Te sientes bien? ¿He hecho algo que no debería?

Naruto se quedó unos minutos asimilando, en silencio… a no ser por los molestos lamentos de Hiashi, que se quejaba de que un pervertido había entrado en la habitación de su hija para acosarla.

-_Será mejor que nadie se entere de esto, si digo algo de que me intercambié el cuerpo con Hinata sin previo aviso no solo me tomarían por loco… ¡Sino que mancharía la reputación de Hinata-chan! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_-pensó Naruto algo descolocado mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo y ligero cuerpo-Lo… lo siento Neji-kun.

El ceño de Neji frunció el ceño y miró a Hinata, no estaba seguro de que fuera la misma Hinata de siempre.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Hanabi molesta al ver como su padre estaba al borde del colapso.

-_Tengo que hacer algo…_-pensó Naruto, pero una idea cruzó rápidamente en su cabeza haciendo que se desesperara aún más-_¡¿Cómo demonios me pongo el uniforme?! ¡No puedo verle la ropa interior a Hinata-chan! ¡Eso es de pervertidos!_

…

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados mientras se sacaba los pantalones del pijama y se aventuraba a poner los del uniforme del instituto. Ella suspiro de alivio y se sacó la camiseta con algo de vergüenza para ponerse la camisa del uniforme y al final la chaqueta. Buscó por todo el cuarto pero no encontró la corbata, entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto nunca la llevó, aunque era algo obligatorio, no sabía porque a Naruto nunca le decían que tenía que llevar la corbata. Puso unos deportivos que encontró bajo la cama del chico y miró hacia afuera… El sol estaba brillando con esplendor, solo esperaba que no cayera un chaparrón como el de ayer.

-Hola Naruto-dijo Jiraiya al ver bajando al chico. Hinata lo miró y dijo:

-Bu… buenos días.

Tanto Minato, como Kushina, como Jiraiya giraron la cabeza hacia Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver que "Naruto" había tartamudeado.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Minato-¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata empezó a temblar y dijo:

-No… no, claro que… no.

-Estás extraño-dijo Kushina-Además de que te levantaste antes de que Sasuke viniera a buscarte, es realmente raro…

-_Tengo que imitar la personalidad de Naruto-kun, sino me tomarán por loca, además de que me tengo que encontrar con mi propio cuerpo, seguro que Naruto-kun está dentro, será mejor que me libre de esta situación cuanto antes_-pensó Hinata rápidamente y dijo-No, estoy bien.

Dicho esto, Hinata se marchó de casa de camino del instituto dejando a Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya con la cara descolocada.

-Lo que yo os dije, un día de estos el chico iba a necesitar de mis métodos, solamente dejádmelo unos días-dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida cuando se recuperó del shock. A Minato le apareció una vena que le palpitaba en la cabeza y gritó enfurecido:

-¡NI TE ACERQUES A NARUTO CON ESAS INTENCIONES!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!-gritó Kushina también enfurecida. A Jiraiya le salieron sendos lagrimones en los ojos y dijo:

-Juro que mis intenciones son completamente honorables.

-¡MENTIROSO!-gritaron Kushina y Minato a la vez. Los padres de Naruto se quedaron mirando hacia Jiraiya algo desconfiados mientras que el hombre de cabello blanco pensaba que había hecho para que sus dos discípulos le odiaran de esa manera.

…

-¡Eh dobe! ¡Espera!-gritó Sasuke agarrando del brazo a Hinata. "La chica" dio un respingo cuando Sasuke le agarró del brazo.

-_¡Ah vaya! ¡Me olvidé de que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Naruto-kun! ¡Intentaré actuar como él!_-pensó Hinata horrorizada.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado. Hinata lo miró y dijo:

-Hola Sasuke-k…

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y preguntó:

-¡¿Qué te ocurre dobe?!

-Na… nada-dijo Hinata cada vez más nerviosa-_Lo estoy estropeando cada vez más, será mejor que me calle. _

Hinata se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al ver que Sasuke caminaba con "ella" hacia el aula y le miraba con una cara de "te has vuelto loco tío, ¿lo has notado?". Cuando entraron en el aula, Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa y buscó por todos los lados a Naruto en su cuerpo pero… no lo encontró. Suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento, o el que por lo menos debería serlo, sin embargo…

-¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura algo molesta-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?! ¡Este es el sitio de Hinata!

Hinata la miró algo extrañada, pero pronto se dio cuenta y pensó:

-_¡Esto es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba!_ Lo siento Sakura-chan, me he confundido.

-Pues ponte en tu sitio, venga-dijo Sakura bufando. Hinata se levantó y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, donde se sentaba Naruto siempre.

-Querías sentarte al lado de Sakura a propósito ¿no?-preguntó Sasuke mirándolo molesto, aunque en el fondo solo se lo decía en broma. Hinata lo miró y dijo:

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo alterada-¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!

Vale, ahora **sí **que pasaba algo. Naruto no se había puesto a la defensiva pataleando un poco, como si fuera un niño de 5 años, y tampoco había protestado de que era un maldito celoso, pero para rematar le habría llamado teme, pero… nada, espero un poco más, pero "Naruto" no le dijo nada más a Sasuke, y empezó a preocuparse.

-Bien Naruto, esto ya empieza a ser preocupante… Dime ahora mismo que te pasa-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no le pasaba nada. Sasuke suspiró y dejó de molestarlo, no parecía que tuviera intención de contarle lo que le pasaba. El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente al ver como una persona se acercaba a "Naruto" por detrás y le agarró el hombro. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco por el susto y se dio la vuelta. Detrás de "ella" estaba Gaara mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola Naruto-dijo el pelirrojo con **aquella** sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó levemente (menos mal que nadie se lo había notado) y decidió contestarle:

-Hola… Gaara.

Hinata lloró interiormente de alivio al ver que no había dicho el kun, si hubiera utilizado ese diminutivo (como estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Sasuke) Gaara le habría hecho papilla ya que el pelirrojo y todos los que estaban allí pensaban que Hinata era Naruto.

-Gaara… no hace falta que te pongas así-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, él y todos sus amigos (por no decir todo el instituto) sabían perfectamente que significaba **aquella** sonrisa.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Sasuke-dijo Gaara aún con **aquella **sonrisa. Hinata estaba también atemorizada, ella también sabía que pasaba cuando Gaara estaba con **aquella **sonrisa.

-Ga… Gaara…-susurró Hinata llena de temor.

-Verás Naruto, ayer…-empezó diciendo Gaara.

-_¡Oh Naruto-kun! ¡¿Pero qué le hiciste a Gaara-kun para que esté con ese humor?!_-pensó Hinata a punto de llorar.

-…¡¡¡dije que iba a matarte!!!-gritó Gaara cambiando su sonrisa angelical por una cara asesina mientras Hinata se levantó del asiento para escapar de Gaara, quien estaba persiguiéndola por la clase para matarla.

Salieron ambos fuera de la clase al ver que Hinata no tenía posibilidades de escapar si seguían por la clase.

-¡¡Ya te tengo!!-gritó Gaara acorralando a Hinata. "La chica" tembló un poco y dijo algo alterada:

-¡Detente Gaara-kun!

Gaara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos. Dentro de Gaara se mantenía una batalla interna:

Gaara: No me puedo creer, ¡Naruto me dijo Gaara-kun!

**Inner Gaara: ¡¡Como se atreve!! ¡Ahora mismo Gaara, deshazle la cara al maldito Naruto!**

Gaara: ¡Oh! ¡Cállate ya! ¡Eres un pesado!

**Inner Gaara: ¡Y tú una nenaza! ¡Pégale de una vez! ¡Se nos está haciendo tarde!**

Gaara: ¡¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan violento?!

**Inner Gaara: Tú me creaste baka ¬¬, además de que ya tenías intenciones de pegarle antes…**

Gaara: ¡No puedo venir ni a pedirte consejo! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Será mejor que me dejes en paz por el momento!

**Inner Gaara: Vale ¬¬**

Fin de la batalla interna.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-preguntó Gaara alterado, aún no se había recuperando de la impresión. Hinata respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Gaara-kun… soy Hinata.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron aún más (si es que podían) y miró a "Naruto" con cara de "ahora me sales con eso, se nota que te estás burlando de mí".

-¡Ya basta baka! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¡¡Y cómo me vuelvas a llamar Gaara-kun yo mismo llamaré a la funeraria para encargar tu ataúd!!!

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!-gritó una voz. Gaara y Hinata se miraron hacia atrás y vieron como el cuerpo de Hinata los observaba asombrado.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata. Naruto estaba algo avergonzado y bajó la vista mirando el suelo.

-No me lo puedo creer-susurró Gaara-¡¡Realmente cambiasteis de cuerpo!! ¡Naruto jamás se rebajaría a llamarme Gaara-kun!

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!-preguntó Naruto con la cara crispada por el terror.

-Acabo de confirmar mi teoría… tenéis los cuerpos cambiados.

-¡Eso nosotros ya lo sabíamos!-gritó Naruto. Hinata observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como su cuerpo se enfurecía y cambiaba de expresión cada dos por tres, nunca se había imaginado que si Naruto estuviera dentro de su cuerpo actuaría como siempre.

-¡Naruto-kun!-dijo algo alterada-Por favor…

Naruto se relajó y miró a Hinata, el chico pronto se acordó de todo y se deprimió de repente. No podía creer estar aún dentro del cuerpo de Hinata, pero era verdad, ya que ella **también **estaba dentro del suyo.

-Bien… ¿y es un secreto o puede contarse?-preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Por favor Gaara-kun! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!-exclamó Hinata aterrorizada.

-¡Eso! ¡Tenemos que esperar a hablar de nuevo con la adivina! ¡La feria aún no acabó!-gritó Naruto lleno de pánico.

-Calma chicos, era una broma-dijo Gaara riéndose. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Gaara preguntó algo extrañado:

-Naruto… ¿Qué adivina?

Hinata también miró a Naruto esperando una respuesta. Naruto se tensó y se puso algo nervioso, no sabía muy bien que decirles acerca de eso, pero probaría.

-Una adivina habló conmigo, una tal Yakumo, me dijo que el hechizo no se rompería hasta que admitiera algo, pero exactamente no sé lo que es.

Gaara y Hinata miraron a Naruto sorprendidos, aunque no tenían porque extrañarse tanto, Naruto siempre hacía algo, tanto bueno como malo.

…

Gaara miró a su padre enfadado, ya estaba harto.

-Verás-dijo Gaara-¡¿Desde cuándo debe importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer?!

-Tienes que estudiar, sino suspenderás-dijo el padre de Gaara mirándolo fríamente, Gaara abrió la boca sorprendido y después reprochó:

-¡Estuve estudiando todo el día! ¡No puedes encerrarme en casa todo el día! ¡Le prometí a Naruto que saldría con él!

-Déjate de tonterías niñato egoísta, será mejor que no me reproches nada.

Gaara apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia el perchero, allí cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves.

-¡Me voy!-gritó Gaara dirigiéndose a su hermana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-¡He quedado con Naruto!

-Vale-dijo Temari con una sonrisa. El padre de Gaara se levantó de golpe de su silla y gritó enfurecido:

-¡Cómo salgas por esa puerta no te molestes en volver a poner un pie en esta casa! ¡Desgraciado!

-¡Ya basta papá!-gritó Temari molesta-¡Es suficiente!

Gaara salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

…

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!-reclamó Naruto molesto. Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-Cállate, tuve un pequeño problema en casa, nada más.

-Bueno, como sea…-empezó diciendo Hinata-Será mejor… hablar con esa adivina.

Naruto asintió y se fue en la dirección que el día anterior. Recorrió la feria con Hinata y Gaara hasta llegar a donde estaba Yakumo y… efectivamente, Yakumo estaba allí.

-¡Yakumo!-gritó Naruto acercándose rápidamente hacia la adivina-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me alegro de verte.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que ha funcionado y todo!-exclamó Yakumo eufórica. Naruto frunció el ceño, ya tenía otra teoría comprobada, Yakumo había sido la causante de ese hechizo tan extraño que ya empezaba a parecerle una broma bastante pesada-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Yakumo! ¡Haz que yo vuelva a mi cuerpo inmediatamente!

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…-dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa amistosa. Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Naruto y bramó:

-¡Sí lo supiera no vendría aquí para que rompieras el hechizo!

-Es cierto que lancé ese hechizo pero… solo tú puedes romperlo…

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntaron Naruto, Hinata y Gaara sorprendidos. Gaara suspiró y dijo:

-¿Naruto? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-Esto…-empezaba diciendo Hinata. Naruto bufó y dijo:

-¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

-Admitir lo que sientes en realidad…

Ante la declaración de Yakumo, los tres adolescentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Lecciones en el baño

* * *

**Bueno, bueno aquí está el capi que tanto esperabais… o a lo mejor no tanto T-T. Uhh… pobre Gaara, siempre he odiado a su padre y por eso he creado a uno de los padres más odiosos!! ¬¬ Y con respecto a Hinata y Naruto, en el próximo episodio tendrás aún más complicaciones, supongo que ya sabéis a que me refiero con lo del baño no?? XD. Bueno ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Himeko San: de verdad??? Oh que alegría me das al saber que lo amaste!!! Y además lo pusiste en tus favoritos!!! Solo espero no decepcionarte con este capi ni con los siguientes, gracias por tu comen… Sayo!!!**

**Tanuki sempai: jajaja, si es cierto, pobre Naruto XD… de verdad? De verdad quieres despertar en el cuerpo de Sasori??? XD, bueno, a mi me gustaría despertar dentro de Gaara-kun *o*, sayo y graicas!!!**

**Mazii-chan: T-T, me haces feliz por tu comen… me asustaste por un momento!!! Eres malvada (o malvado, pero me parece que eres una chica, no quiero ofenderte eh?? XD), pensé que mi fic era la cosa más extraña que leíste, pero ya veo que no XD. Gracias por tu comen y tu apoyo, aquí está la conti, sayo!!**

**tsumetaitsuki: vaya!! Me alegra que te gustara!! Jeje, sí, los cambié rápido de cuerpos jeje, pues aquí está la conti, gracias por tu review, sayo!!**

***-_shinofan_-*: me alegro de que te haya gustado!!! Jeje, arigato por el review, sayo!!!**

**Elchabon: gracias por tu comen, si ya te pareció interesante imaginate lo que vendrá ahora XD, sayo!!**

**Zack Dark: Jeje, espero el próximo capi y verás la de cosas pervertidas que pasaran por la mente de Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan jaja!!! Arigato y sayo!!!**

**PerFecTHeLL: me alegro de que te haya hecho reír jeje!!! Gracias por esperar el siguiente capi, aquí va y sayo!!!**

**Froz Min End: No!! No es Yukari Yakumo!! Yakumo es un personaje original de Naruto, desde el capi 203 al 207 de Nauto aparece Yakumo Kurama, ya verás como ella concuerda con la descrpición jeje!! Sayo y gracias por tu comen!!!**

**Jay-Dope: jaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado, bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi, gracias por el comen y sayo!!!**

**No estoy acostumbrada jaja, nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un capi… y aún menos de Naruto XD, bueno, me alegra de que os guste, lo siento si la espera os ha sido larga, los exámenes son crueles T-T, y los profes también ¬¬, bueno, sin más dilación XD, me despido, sayo!!! **


	3. Lecciones en el baño

**Aquí estoy con otra actualización más... espero que os guste. Aquí va!**

* * *

3. Lecciones en el baño

-Hay que admitir una cosa… -dijo Gaara aún algo sorprendido-Esa chica es como una ninja…

Naruto y Hinata asintieron, se habían dado la vuelta un segundo y cuando volvieron a mirar hacia donde debería estar Yakumo… esta ya había desaparecido.

-¡Me pone enfermo!-exclamó Naruto poniendo una cara asesina. Gaara y Hinata se echaron hacia atrás por el susto.

-Na… Naruto-kun-susurró Hinata, sin embargo Naruto no le había escuchado. Gaara estaba con una sonrisa a punto de carcajearse y dijo:

-Vaya… Hinata creo que nunca voy a volver a verte con esa expresión.

Hinata suspiró y miró a Naruto, quien seguía maldiciendo a Yakumo por haber hecho algo que no le incumbía.

…

-Adiós Gaara-dijo Naruto al ver que su amigo pelirrojo se iba. Gaara se despidió con una mano de sus amigos y se fue. Naruto y Hinata se miraron un momento y Naruto dijo:

-Me parece que me tengo que ir a tu casa, aquí ya no hacemos nada.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata a punto de sufrir un desmayo-Naruto-kun… tenemos que bañarnos…-acabó sonrojada. Naruto quedó unos segundos en shock y después su nueva cara se ruborizó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate maduro.

-No… no puede ser… O/O

…

Hinata miraba la bañera llena de agua tibia. Se había sacado la camiseta y los pantalones, ahora solo faltaba la ropa interior del rubio.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando…_-pensó Hinata a punto de llorar. Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Hinata y se apresuró a poner una toalla en la cintura. Cuando se aseguró de que no veía nada procedió a meter las manos dentro de la toalla para sacar los bóxers de Naruto. Cuando ya los había sacado echó los bóxers negros dentro de la tina de ropa sucia y se dirigió a la bañera.

-No puedo meterme…-susurró Hinata mientras tenía un tic en el ojo. Se acercó un poco más a la bañera y decidió meterse con la toalla rodeándole la cintura. La toalla estaba empapada en cuestión de milésimas de segundo tras meterse en el agua, y al final, Hinata decidió sacarse la toalla ya que no podía ver con claridad por el agua las partes íntimas de Naruto. Se lavó el cabello y se lo aclaró, ahora seguía el cuerpo.

-_Dios mío, ¿qué hago? ¡Ayúdame!_-pensó furiosamente sonrojada mientras se enjabonaba el bien formado cuerpo del chico que le gustaba. Cuando llegó el turno de enjabonar las piernas a Hinata casi se le para el corazón, estuvo a punto de rozar su mano con la "cosa" de Naruto. Por un segundo, unas imágenes cruzaron su cabeza-_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Yo no puedo estar pensando en eso! ¡NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!_

Las imágenes que Hinata había presenciado hace apenas unos minutos volvieron a aparecer. En ellas se veían como Naruto y ella estaba en una cama a punto de…

-_¡NO!_-pensó muy sonrojada. Por fin había acabado de bañarse, pero algo le decía que aquellas imágenes que había presenciado iban a volver a aparecer esa misma noche.

Se quedó un rato dentro del agua y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando empezaba a salir de la bañera. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que estaban fuera del agua y se agachó para poder coger la toalla que estaba en el suelo… pero por casualidades del destino vio sin querer la parte más íntima de Naruto. Puso con una mirada sombría la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño. Se dirigió a la habitación del rubio y cogió el pijama y se lo puso. Cuando acabó de hacer todo eso, hizo algo que tenía que haber hecho cuando vio la "cosa" de Naruto… Hinata se desmayó. Mientras se desmayaba tenía un único pensamiento:

-_Qué grande._

…

-_Dios mío… no sabía que Hinata-chan fuera tan atractiva_-pensó Naruto sonrojado mientras se miraba en el espejo y solo llevaba la ropa interior-_Pero… ¿cómo me quito el sujetador y las braguitas de Hinata-chan sin parecer un pervertido?_

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al agua y se metió dentro de la bañera con la ropa interior y todo. A continuación se enjabonó el pelo y se lo aclaró, ahora tocaba el cuerpo…

-_El cuerpo, el cuerpo de Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_-pensó Naruto sonrojado mientras no sabía si reír (para no llorar) o si llorar (para no reír).

Procedió a sacarse con los ojos cerrados el sujetador y las braguitas de Hinata y se hundió un poco más en el agua para no ver más de lo indebido. Naruto cogió el jabón y se lo extendió a lo largo del cuerpo, pasando de largo las partes íntimas de Hinata.

-_Hinata-chan… te prometo que pronto descubriré lo que realmente siento_-pensó sonrojado mientras salía de la bañera. Naruto miró inconscientemente abajo y se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo de Hinata tal y como dios la había traído al mundo-_¡Me he vuelto un pervertido! ¡NO! _

Naruto se visitó rápidamente con el pijama de Hinata y pensó:

-_No soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido… Perdóname Hinata-chan, pero esto me supera._

…

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos parecían dos almas fúnebres. A Gaara le salió una gota en la cabeza al verlos entrar así en el aula.

-_¿Tan mal les fue al bañarse?_-pensó aún con la gota en la cabeza. Hinata (que se sentó en el sitio de Naruto, ya que estaba en su cuerpo como todos sabréis) miró a Gaara y dijo:

-Horrible, yo no puedo seguir así.

-Ne… Vamos, no creo que sea tan grave-dijo Gaara mirándola. Naruto, que estaba sentado atrás de ellos, dijo:

-No Gaara, esto no es grave… ¡Es gravísimo!

-¿Tan mal os fue?-preguntó algo divertido. Naruto se enfureció y preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes estar divirtiéndote a nuestra costa? Eres un mal amigo Gaara.

-No seas así, me has ofendido-dijo Gaara haciéndose el ofendido.

En el otro lado de la clase…

-¿Desde cuándo Gaara y Hinata congenian tan bien? Creía que era más tímida y reservada-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros que estaba mirándolos con celos. Una chica, también de cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, sonrió y dijo:

-No deberías meterte en la relación que tengan Matsuri.

-Pero…

-Déjalo y no te metas-dijo cortante-Voy al despacho del jefe de estudios para que me digan cuál es mi clase, si tengo suerte será esta, aunque… sería demasiada casualidad, al fin y al cabo soy nueva-dijo la chica. Matsuri la vio alejarse y dijo:

-Adiós.

…

-Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva con nosotros… Pasa-dijo Kakashi, el tutor de la clase. La chica que estaba hablando con Matsuri pasó y Naruto, Hinata y Gaara se quedaron a cuadros.

-Hola a todos. Soy Yakumo Kurama, estoy encantada de conoceros, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-_¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Lo hace a propósito!_-pensó Naruto a punto de abalanzarse contra Yakumo y darle una buena paliza, pero pegarle a las mujeres no iba con él.

Yakumo divisó a Hinata y a Naruto y levantó la mano con una sonrisa y les saludó. Hinata la saludó nerviosa mientras que Naruto la miraba con una vena palpitando en su frente. Gaara miraba a Naruto en ese estado y pensó con una gota en la cabeza:

-_No, definitivamente jamás volveré a ver a Hinata con esa expresión._

-Siéntate detrás de Hinata Hyuuga-dijo Kakashi. Yakumo lo miró y preguntó haciéndose la confundida:

-¿Quién es Hinata Hyuuga?

Naruto empezó a tener un tic en el ojo. Desde que conoció a Yakumo todo dio un giro inesperado: se cambiaba el cuerpo con Hinata (algo no muy agradable, ya que no se daba acostumbrado), tenía que ver todos los días a Hiashi (a quien siempre tuvo miedo), tenía que llamar Neji-onisan a uno de sus mejores amigos (cosa que se le hacía un poquita rara), tuvo que gritarle a Yakumo y lo único que consiguió fue que ella se burlara de lo lindo de él (cosa que le tenía jurada), tenía que imitar la personalidad tímida de Hinata (cosa que se le hacía casi imposible ya que su personalidad era todo lo contrario), Gaara casi pega a Hinata por su culpa (que aún no había parado de pedirle disculpas a Hinata por eso), Sasuke teme, sus padres y el viejo Jiraiya ahora lo miran raro (aunque esta vez no es culpa suya) y lo más grave… tuvo que bañarse tapado y al final vio todo el cuerpo de Hinata (que no creía que se recuperaría de ese trauma).

Era demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Pero tampoco quería que Kakashi sensei le diera una advertencia, así que Naruto levantó la mano para que Yakumo se dirigiera a su asiento. La morena sonrió y se sentó justo detrás de Naruto y al lado de Matsuri.

Cuando el profesor Kakashi acabó la clase de economía hubo la de música de Asuma y la de biología de Anko. Después de esas clases, vino el descanso. Naruto fue hablar directamente con Yakumo, pero no la encontró. Hinata y Gaara siguieron a Naruto, pero el chico se estaba volviendo loco al ver que no encontraba a esa chica, que solo sabe dios donde se había metido.

-Pero Naruto… ¿para qué quieres hablar con Yakumo?-preguntó Gaara algo cansado al ver que su amigo aún no había desistido en la búsqueda de aquella chica. Naruto alzó una ceja y dijo:

-Es para que me diga que tengo que hacer para deshacer el hechizo.

-Naruto-kun-habló Hinata-Ya te dijo que tenías que admitir tus sentimientos.

-Es que no sé qué sentimientos tengo que admitir-acabó por decir Naruto a punto de ponerse a llorar. Gaara y Hinata miraron a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pelirrojo dijo:

-Pues tus sentimientos idiota, tus sentimientos en general.

-Naruto, Hinata… hola. ¡Ah! Y hola a ti también Gaara-dijo Yakumo detrás de los tres adolescentes. Naruto volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia la chica con una mirada completamente asesina y a Yakumo le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿De qué?-gritó Naruto acercándose peligrosamente a ella y con los brazos en alto, seguramente dispuesto a ahorcarla-¡Dime ahora mismo lo que tengo que admitir!

-Ya te lo he dicho Naruto… tus sentimientos, lo que sientes por Hinata-dijo la chica divertida. Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto también. Gaara miraba a Yakumo sin entender nada y el pelirrojo dijo:

-Esto… ¿y no podías habérselo especificado desde un principio?

-Es que así era más divertido-dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una luminosa sonrisa. Los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par y miraron a Yakumo con cara de "estás loca, pero muy loca". Naruto la miró a punto de echar humo por las orejas y gritó:

-¡Divertido! ¡Pues vaya! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti diversión! ¡Después vas a reírte al hospital!

-Tranquilo Naruto-dijo Gaara algo alterado mientras lo agarraba.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-preguntó una voz por detrás. Yakumo, Gaara y Hinata miraron hacia atrás (Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado intentando librarse de Gaara para poder atacar a Yakumo) y vieron que Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos-¿Por qué razón Hinata quiere pegar a la nueva?

¿Qué responder? Pues, silencio… eso fue lo único que recibió Sasuke por respuesta. El chico de cabello negro vio como Gaara amarraba a la que él creía que era Hinata con una gota en la cabeza. Como nadie respondía, Gaara decidió intervenir:

-Bueno, paranoias de Hinata… ya sabes.

-¿Paranoias? ¿Hinata?-preguntó el pelinegro totalmente incrédulo. Hinata se alertó y dijo intentando parecer lo más eufórica posible:

-¡¿Vamos a la cafetería?-preguntó con evidente nerviosismo.

-Hasta que vuelves a ser tú dobe…-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja-Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti.

-_¿Qué haría Naruto-kun en este caso? A ver… ¡Ah sí! Ya sé…_-pensó Hinata, pero luego dijo-No… No me llames dobe, teme…

Gaara no sabía si ponerse a reír. En la manera que lo dijo cualquiera diría que es un simple jovencito que es acosado y que apenas se sabe defender.

-Me equivoqué-suspiró Sasuke con cansancio-Sigues igual de raro, cuando te recuperes avísame. Y venid a la cafetería… y tú deja de sujetar a Hinata, Gaara. Naruto aún se va a poner celoso-acabó diciendo Sasuke con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡No es verdad!-gritó Naruto al oír a Sasuke, ya que había dejado la tarea de intentar matar a Yakumo ya que si lo agarraba Gaara era prácticamente imposible. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y preguntó:

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué… qué te ocurre?

-Na… nada-dijo Naruto tratando de disimular-Lo que yo quería decir es… es que Naruto-kun y yo solo somos buenos amigos, nada más.

-Sí, eso-dijo Hinata, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante triste, pero tenía que asumir que Naruto no se iba a fijar en ella, y aún menos con ese empeño de salir fuera de su cuerpo.

-Ahora vamos a la cafetería-dijo Gaara soltando a Naruto. Los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero una voz alertó a Naruto.

-Espera un momento-dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa mientras le sostenía el brazo. Naruto gruñó:

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Seguir burlándote de mí?

-No-negó Yakumo con la cabeza-Solo quería darte una pista sobre como volver a tu cuerpo.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos y preguntó:

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?

-Bien-dijo la castaña-Escucha atentamente. Hasta que tus sentimientos no estén en perfecta simetría con los de Hinata, no podrás reconocer tus sentimientos, por lo tanto no podrás volver a tu cuerpo.

Naruto se quedó a cuadros mientras Yakumo se fue de allí. Se dio cuenta de que los demás se habían ido a la cafetería, pero él ya no tenía ganas de ir. Naruto tomó aire y gritó:

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Buscando la simetría en nuestro corazón

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic tan loco XD**

**Quería agradecer por sus reviews a: ****beatifulGirl100****, ****Heero Kusanagi****, Zack Dark, 10xXx10, ****-Hyuugita-****, ****Tsusina****, ****Elchabon****, ****PerFecTHeLL****, ****Jay-Dope****, ****paola hyuga****, ****Kenniana****, ****galb****, ****ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu****, ****Gynee**** (a ti un agradecimiento especial ari-chan, muchas gracias por tu comen wapa), ****Kaory Hyuga**** y Hyoga de Cisne.**

**Bien, espero que a todos os haya gustado este capi… espero también que dejéis reviews… sayo!**


	4. Buscando la simetría en nuestro corazón

**Sí, habéis adivinado… he vuelto! XD Siento la tardanza T-T. Me alegro de que por fin haya acabado este capi, que ya era hora uff! Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capi, aquí nuestra amiga Tenten empezará a tener más protagonismo ^-^.**

* * *

4. Buscando la simetría en nuestro corazón

El sábado, en la biblioteca pública de Konoha, Gaara y Naruto (con el cuerpo de Hinata, obvio) estaban estudiando. Aunque en realidad, era Gaara el que estudiaba, Naruto solo pensaba en lo que le dijo Yakumo.

-Simetría… simetría…-susurraba Naruto todo el tiempo mientras Gaara lo miraba de reojo entre fastidiado y confundido (fastidiado porque no le dejaba estudiar y confundido porque no sabía que hacía diciendo todo el tiempo "simetría").

-¿Matemáticas?-preguntó Gaara harto de que Naruto no lo dejara estudiar. Naruto miró hacia Gaara algo extrañado y el pelirrojo dijo-No parabas de decir simetría… ¿estabas hablando de matemáticas?

Naruto pensó en lo que Gaara estaba diciendo y después negó. "El chico" miró hacia su amigo y dijo:

-Verás… Yakumo me dio una pista para poder volver a mi cuerpo…

-Eso es genial ¿no?

-Seguro que te alegras-bufó Naruto al recordarse de las veces que se había reído de su desgracia. Gaara sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Venga, no digas eso… Al fin y al cabo somos amigos, no es necesario que te comportes así pero… la verdad empiezo a estar algo incómodo al hablar contigo.

Naruto se alteró y preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca había hablado más dos palabras con Hinata, y ahora parece que estoy hablando con ella en vez de contigo, Naruto.

-Pues si comparamos tu incomodidad por la mía ¿cuál crees que es superior? Tú no viste a Hinata sin nada por encima, mientras yo sí.

-Así que lo hiciste a propósito-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa pícara. Naruto se sonrojó violentamente y carraspeó:

-Oye, no fue a propósito… No sé cómo puedes gustarle a Ino, eres un pervertido tío.

Gaara se sonrojó y no sabía que decir… Naruto se quedó estático y pensó mientras golpeaba su mano con su frente:

-_Se supone que Gaara no lo sabe… ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Concéntrate Naruto, tranquilo… ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ino me matará!_

-¿Qué le gusto a Ino?-preguntó el pelirrojo ruborizado. Naruto lo miró y dijo:

-No has escuchado nada, productos de tu imaginación Gaara… Creo que el mono ese que tienes en tu habitación te hace tener paranoias.

-¿Qué mono? ¿Shukaku?-preguntó Gaara extrañado, ante el asentimiento de Naruto, Gaara siguió-¡Es mi mascota! ¿Cómo me va a meter un mono paranoias?

-¡A mí siempre me miró mal!-protestó Naruto. Gaara lo miró de reojo y respondió:

-No me extraña… ¿O no te acuerdas que la primera vez que viniste a mi casa le pisaste el rabo?

Naruto miró hacia otro lado recordando como Shukaku una vez estuvo a punto de tirársele al cuello. Se estremeció al recordar eso y lo peor… es que Gaara no le había creído.

Naruto y Gaara pararon de discutir sobre Shukaku. Naruto se quedó pensando y que podría hacer.

-Simetría…-susurró Gaara, Naruto lo miró intrigado-Supongo que deberías estar a la misma altura que Hinata.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido, no podía creer que todo eso le estuviera dejando casi al borde de la desesperación. Gaara suspiró y preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yakumo exactamente?

-Pues… me dijo: Hasta que tus sentimientos no estén en perfecta simetría con los de Hinata, no podrás reconocer tus sentimientos, por lo tanto no podrás volver a tu cuerpo.

-¿Y no entiendes eso?-preguntó Gaara incrédulo-Por favor, no es más fácil porque es imposible.

-Uy perdón señorito "yo soy un genio", no todos somos tan listos como tú-respondió Naruto desviando la mirada bastante molesto. Gaara se rió y preguntó con algo de sorpresa:

-Vamos… ¿te has enfadado? No me lo puedo creer, no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Sí hace falta, es increíble que me hayas dicho eso, prácticamente me estabas llamando retrasado mental.

-Eh, no te pases-dijo el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza. Gaara suspiró y miró a Naruto, seguía enfadado y, de repente dijo:

-Bueno… ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?-preguntó Gaara confundido, ¿se estaba burlando de él o qué?

-Sí, ¿y qué sugieres? Tú que lo sabes todo dime qué demonios significa eso que me dijo la… ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA ADIVINA!-Naruto no pudo contenerse a gritar, cosa que hizo que Gaara se echara hacia atrás algo asustado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Silencio!-gritó la encargada de la biblioteca-¡Esto es una biblioteca! ¡Sino sabéis guardar silencio mejor marchaos!

Naruto se tranquilizó algo, pero en su cabeza se podía notar que tenía una venita palpitando bastante fuerte. Gaara suspiró y dijo:

-Vamos a ver, primero tranquilízate… segundo, lo que quiso decir Yakumo, por lo que a mí me parece, es que tienes que sentir por Hinata lo mismo que ella siente por ti, y a continuación, reconocerlo. Es sencillo.

-Pero si yo ya siento lo mismo que ella siente por mí-dijo Naruto razonando-Ella me considera uno de sus mejores amigos y yo la considero como una de mis mejores amigas… ¿se puede saber que hago ahora entonces?

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Gaara volviendo su vista hacia el libro de lengua. Naruto lo miró sorprendido y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te he preguntado si estás seguro de si lo que siente Hinata es lo mismo que sientes tú.

Naruto se quedó estático. Claro, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿de verdad sentía eso Hinata? Él solo había tenido en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, no los de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía pensar solo en él mismo todo este tiempo si Hinata estaba pasando por algo que él causó? Mentira, lo causó la adivina, pero, eso ahora no importaba.

-Según tú, ¿qué siente Hinata por mí?-inquirió Naruto mirando de reojo al pelirrojo. Gaara lo miró con sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Te crees que soy la mente de Hinata? Además, eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella.

Naruto se sonrojó y dijo entre tartamudeos:

-Pre…preguntárselo… eso es… imposible… me da mucha vergüenza.

-¡Jaja! Ahora sí que pareces Hinata-dijo Gaara entre risas.

Naruto bufó algo, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

Dentro de unos pocos minutos, Naruto se fue a su casa para poder ver a Hinata… ¿y si le preguntaba que sentía por él? Quizás no sintiera lo mismo, pero… ¿quizás le odiaba? Naruto se horrorizó ante esa idea.

Naruto estaba desesperado, no podía para de pensar, cosa que no era muy común en él. Le daba vergüenza preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a estar en su cuerpo lo antes posible.

…

Gaara iba caminando hacia su casa algo distraído, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que una chica de cabello castaño iba corriendo, bastante rápido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hey!-gritó Gaara molesto cuando chocó con ella, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era-¿Tenten?

La chica de la cabellera castaña lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y susurró:

-Gaara…

El pelirrojo vio sorprendido como tenía lágrimas en los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No es nada y…

-Nadie llora por nada-la cortó mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería para hablar más tranquilamente. Tenten estaba esperando a Gaara, quien había ido a buscar algo para beber.

-Aquí tienes el agua-dijo el chico mientras le daba una botella. Tenten lo miró y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Gracias…

Ella ya no lloraba, pero se veía algo afligida y Gaara no entendía la razón por la cual se encontraba así.

-Dime Tenten… ¿qué ocurre?

La chica suspiró mientras le daba un trago a la botella para tranquilizarse.

-Verás… Sabes que mis padres están divorciados ¿no?-ante el asentimiento de Gaara, Tenten continuó-Pues… todo empezó esta mañana…

_Flash Back_

_Tenten se encontraba desayunando en su casa. Hacía unos cuantos días, su padre la vino visitar, con el consentimiento de su madre. La chica oyó unos cuantos murmullos cuando acabó de desayunar y fue hacia la sala de la enorme casa._

_-Ya te dije que yo tengo la custodia de la niña Ryoma-resopló la madre de Tenten. _

_-Y yo que me la llevaría, Inoue-suspiró el padre de Tenten-Como no aceptes darme la custodia tendré que verme obligado a ir a juicio. _

_Tenten no podía creer lo que oía. Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. _

_-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Tenten con voz temblorosa cuando dio dicho algo. Inoue y Ryoma se sobresaltaron y la miraron sorprendidos. _

_-Tenten…-susurró Inoue. Ryoma la miró y se dirigió hacia su hija y preguntó:_

_-Dime ¿quieres dar un paseo? Tenemos que hablar._

_Tenten lo miró desconfiada, pero al final aceptó. Fue a por sus cosas y se montó en el coche de su padre para dar un paseo. _

_Mientras iban en el coche ninguno de los dos decía nada, Tenten empezaba a desesperarse. _

_-¿Y bien?-rompió el hielo la chica de cabello castaño-¿De qué querías hablar?_

_-Estoy pensando en… llevarte conmigo._

_Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría encima de la chica. ¿Llevársela? ¿Con él?_

_-Por supuesto-siguió hablando Ryoma-tu madre está en contra. _

_-¿Querías llevarme contigo sin ni siquiera consultármelo?-preguntó indignada. Su padre la miró y dijo:_

_-Ya te lo estoy consultando._

_-¡Porque os oí hablar! ¡Porque si no estoy segura de que no me diríais nada!-protestó Tenten. Ryoma suspiró algo nervioso. Tenten se veía muy enfadada, no era conveniente presionarla. Sin embargo, Ryoma declaró:_

_-Tenten… ¿a quién quieres más? ¿A papá o a mamá? _

_Los ojos castaños de Tenten se abrieron lo más que pudieron._

_-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. Ryoma la miró de nuevo y volvió a preguntar:_

_-¿Quieres más a papá o a mamá?_

_La chica apenas lo podía creer. ¿La estaba obligando a elegir? ¿Entre los dos? Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos e hizo todo lo posible por contenerlas, por suerte lo consiguió por el momento._

_-Para el coche-afirmó Tenten con la voz más fría que encontró. Su padre la miró impresionado y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Que pares el coche!-gritó. _

_-Pero Tenten…_

_-¡Que pares el maldito coche!-gritó aún más enfadada, sus lágrimas empezaban a rebosar en sus ojos._

_Ryoma paró el coche, quizás su hija estaría algo impresionada por la pregunta. Sin embargo, Ryoma se sorprendió al ver como Tenten, nada más aparcar el coche, salió corriendo de allí mientras sus lágrimas ahora caían con toda libertad._

_-¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?-preguntó muy bajito mientras corría sin rumbo fijo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-… y después choqué contigo-acabó por relatar Tenten.

Gaara estaba impresionado… ¿qué clase de padres obliga a escoger a su hija entre los dos? Eso no es estar bien.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte-susurró Gaara. Tenten sonrió y dijo:

-No importa, gracias por escucharme y estar atento conmigo. Eres muy amable-acabó diciendo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. El pelirrojo la miró impresionado y luego afirmó:

-No pasa nada, luego te paso la factura de la terapia.

Tenten se carcajeó con esto y se puso a hablar con Gaara. La chica no podía evitar sentirse muy a gusto con él. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animarla, y ella se sentía tan bien a su lado…

-_Siempre te he quiero… Gaara_-pensó Tenten bastante sonrojada mientras el chico no paraba de hacerla reír.

…

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, frente a la puerta de **su propia **casa. Era raro volver a su casa después de estar unos días fuera en casa de otra persona, y aún más si esa casa era de la persona que ahora, en este mismo instante, estaba ocupando tu cuerpo.

-_Esto no puede ir peor, ¿verdad Inner Hinata?_-pensó Naruto a punto de ponerse a llorar. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Dentro de un poco, Kushina abrió la puerta:

-¡Ah!-suspiró con una sonrisa-Eres tú Hinata-chan. Pasa, Naruto está en su habitación.

-Mu… muchas gracias ma… ¡señora Uzumaki!-gritó Naruto algo alterado, estuvo a punto de llamarle mamá a alguien que ahora mismo ignoraba su situación actual.

Kushina miró sorprendida aquella extraña reacción y después le dio una sonrisa divertida. Naruto tan solo suspiraba de cansancio mientras subía veloz las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto.

-_¿Quién será?_-pensó Hinata al ver como alguien golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Naruto. Se levantó y se fue hacia allí, y abrió la puerta. Delante estaba Naruto algo jadeante, y con una expresión de "¡Quiero mi cuerpo de una vez!".

A Hinata le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza y dejó pasar al chico. Naruto tan solo suspiró, de nuevo, y miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

-Di… dime Naruto-kun… ya sabes cómo… cómo solucionar… esto-tartamudeó Hinata. Naruto la miró y negó con la cabeza-¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hinata. La pregunta hizo que Naruto se enderezara.

-_Que estúpido soy… ¡Pues claro que tengo una idea! _Hinata-chan… tú…-Naruto se había ruborizado, no sabía qué hacer ahora y se encontraba muy avergonzado. Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que ese chico pretendía decirle.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-acabó preguntando Naruto completamente rojo, como un tomate maduro. La chica también se ruborizó y dijo:

-Lo que yo… siento por ti.

Naruto asintió. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, ¿qué decirle? Y además… ¿para qué quería saberlo?

Naruto por su parte se estaba desesperando. ¿Es que acaso lo odiaba? Naruto no podría soportar esa situación, porque si eso ocurriera, Naruto jamás podría odiarla, nunca.

-Tan solo… amistad-mintió Hinata. No podría soportar un rechazo de él, ya lo había escuchado de Naruto diciendo que él solo sentía amistado por ella.

Naruto no lo entendía. Cuando escuchó eso salir de los labios de Hinata, Naruto sintió como si algo se rompiera en mil pedazos en su interior. Fue una sensación parecida a cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura y se enteró de que luego salía con Sasuke, pero era ligeramente diferente, ahora le dolía más que en aquel entonces.

-_Es que acaso ¿estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan?_-pensó Naruto mientras miraba el suelo dolido-_¡No! Por mucho que me insistan ¡no estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan! _Lo… lo siento Hinata-chan, perdón por molestarte con esto. ¡Adiós!

A Hinata no le dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto ya se había ido.

…

Tenten caminó algo sonrojada hacia su casa. Gaara estaba a su lado acompañándola.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas algo más?-preguntó Gaara preocupado, por si la chica se sentía aún algo mal. Tenten negó con la cabeza de modo automático y susurró:

-Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por acompañarme.

Gaara sonrió y dijo:

-No tiene importancia, no te preocupes. Si necesitas algo solo me lo dices ¿vale?

Tenten asintió y se despidió de él. La chica vio como Gaara se alejaba y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo y pensó:

-_¡Maldita sea! Desde que somos pequeños me ha gustado Gaara, debería alejarme para que Gaara se fije ahora en Ino pero… él me gusta mucho desde que soy una cría, además, Ino lo conoció cuando empezó la secundaria, eso sería unos… 4 años, no fue mucho. _

Tenten sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no quería entrometerse en una relación, pero ahora mismo entre Ino y Gaara no había nada, que ella supiera. Entonces… ¿le decía o no le decía a Gaara lo que sentía por él?

…

Yakumo suspiró mientras se estiraba un poco. Ahora mismo había acabado los deberes que le habían sido encomendados el viernes por los profesores.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver como una carta que tenía en su cuarto empezó a brillar. Sin más, se acercó y la cogió.

Dentro de la carta, bastante grande, había dos nombres y unos porcentajes. Los nombres eran: Naruto y Hinata, y los porcentajes eran el e Hinata, 100% y Naruto, 68%.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó sorprendida a sí misma al ver a Naruto con semejante porcentaje-Pero… si esta mañana tenía un 25%, es absurdo que aumentara tanto-se dijo extrañada, pero después sonrió-Parece que Naruto cada vez está más cerca de reconocer sus sentimientos-susurró mirando los porcentajes-Y Hinata ya los tiene reconocidos por completo.

Yakumo sonrió mientras dejaba la carta encima de su escritorio. Todo esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Sentimientos vacilantes

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, jeje, a que no os esperabais eso de Tenten? XD Ya sé que es raro, pero me gusta meter algún triángulo amoroso en algún fic de los míos y el triángulo TentenxGaaraxIno me pareció el mejor XD. Por si no ha quedado claro quiero aclarar que la carta de Yakumo mostraba lo que le faltaba a Naruto para reconocer sus sentimientos y eso sería que le falta tan solo un 32% para reconocer sus sentimientos. Interesante ne? XD**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a:**

**Dark kurogane, Gynee (Ari-chan), shinofan, ****beatifulGirl100****, Kenniana, Elchabon, zack Dark, Heero Kusanagi, hinata-sama198, 10xXx10, ****PerFecTHeLL****, Hyoga del Cisne, hyuuga-destiny y Nessy Hale Uchiha. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews ^o^, espero que también me dejéis reviews también en este capi, vale? Sayo y mordisquitos!**


	5. Sentimientos vacilantes

**Hooola, sí soy yo! He vuelto! Jajaja... perdón, en realidad no tengo excusa por tardar tanto T-T... bueno, en realidad sí.**

**1-Tenía muchos exámenes.**

**2-La inspiración se va cuando le da la gana (maldita ¬¬)**

**3-Me hice mucho daño cuando me corté al pelar una manzana T-T.**

**Ejem... lo último olvidadlo por favor. Bien, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capi, estoy sin inspiración y los exámenes me atosigan! Me odian todos los profesores y los exámenes aún más! T-T, seguro! Bueno, sin más os dejo el capi, intentad disfrutarlo!**

* * *

5. Sentimientos vacilantes

Naruto estaba recostado en la lujosa cama que correspondía a Hinata. El chico miraba el techo pensando en lo que le había dicho Hinata.

-Tan solo… amistad.

Ese susurro apenas audible hizo que el contenido destrozara el corazón de Naruto por todos los lados.

-_¿Estoy negando lo que siento en realidad? A lo mejor lo que hago es escapar… no, un momento, Hinata-chan es una de mis mejores amigas, no es posible que sienta algo por ella, ¿o sí?_

Pensamientos que solo él podía responder paseaban con tranquilidad por la cabeza de Naruto. Estaba realmente confundido, le gustaría saber responder eso y que todo estuviera arreglado.

-_Si no hubiera ido a esa feria no habría conocido a Yakumo… y todo seguiría siendo igual que antes. No quiero admitir que siento algo por Hinata-chan si en realidad no es así, además, ella no siente lo mismo que yo por lo que pude averiguar._

…

-_Qué extraño, ¿por qué razón Naruto-kun me vino a preguntar que sentía por él? Tuve miedo a decir mis verdaderos sentimientos, no quiero que me rechace, no podría soportarlo._

Hinata se encogió en la cama y cerró los ojos… no quería pensar en nada, pero se sentía tan mal. Quería estar con Naruto, y lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que se le hacía frustrante, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-_Naruto-kun… espero que pronto sepas lo que sientes en realidad._

…

El lunes amaneció con un sol radiante. Gaara bostezó cansado y se levantó de la cama con pereza. Estaba bastante fastidiado, los lunes siempre se ponía de mal humor, pero ahora podría compensarlo burlándose de Naruto… sobre todo ahora que tenía el cuerpo de Hinata, le gustaría volver a ver las expresiones asesinas que podía poner la cara de la peli azul.

Sonrió como un niño travieso ante eso, ya le había animado un poco pensar en eso, realmente Naruto era único… y Hinata también era única.

Se estiró los músculos que los tenía algo dormidos y se dirigió al armario, para poder sacar su uniforme y así ponérselo.

No tardó mucho en ir al baño y lavarse la cara, los lunes lo dormían de sobremanera y necesitaba despejarse cuanto antes. Bajó deprisa al comedor al ver que no iba muy sobrado de tiempo, es más, parecía que iba a llegar tarde como no se apurara.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió disparado chocó contra alguien que estaba frente a su casa, parecía que fuera a tocar el timbre. El pelirrojo vio algo impresionado que la persona con la que había chocado era…

-Tenten… ¡por dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó algo preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-Lo siento, soy un bruto.

-Oh no, no pasa nada-dijo la castaña riéndose-No me hiciste daño, tranquilo, todo está bien.

Gaara suspiró aliviado y después preguntó:

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?

-Venía a ver si tú quisieras… ir conmigo al instituto-susurró Tenten algo avergonzada. Gaara se alteró y gritó:

-¡El instituto! ¡Corre Tenten que llegamos tarde!

Tenten se sorprendió y se ruborizó cuando su amigo le cogió de la mano y empezó a correr mientras la arrastraba con él. No tardaron mucho en llegar al instituto, aunque bastante jadeantes al correr una intensa carrera y Tenten susurró divertida:

-Bueno… eso me sirvió para bajar algunos kilos…

Gaara se carcajeó ante eso y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Pero si estás increíble tonta, yo te veo muy bien.

La cara de Tenten parecía un tomate cuando el chico dijo eso, ¿de verdad pensaba eso de ella? ¡Qué bien que le viera genial!

-Mu-muchas gracias… Gaara.

-De nada-susurró algo extrañado, ¿y ahora por qué le daba las gracias? Menudo misterio…

Ambos entraron en el aula, si no se equivocaba faltaba poco para que Naruto y Hinata cumplieran una semana desde su "cambio". Se carcajeó por lo bajo por eso y Tenten le miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó curiosa. Gaara la miró con una sonrisa divertida y afirmó:

-Nada, no pasa nada.

Ino paró de hablar de golpe con Sakura cuando vio con sorpresa como Gaara y Tenten entraban juntos en clase. La rubia miró con algo de confusión eso y después sintió como una punzada en el pecho al verlos hablar y reírse tan tranquilamente.

-Ino, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada. La rubia miró a Sakura, con la presión en el pecho estrujando fuertemente y dijo con una sonrisa falsa:

-Nada. Tan solo me sorprendió que Gaara y Tenten vinieran juntos, nada más.

-¿Qué Gaara y Tenten vinieron juntos?-preguntó Sasuke, Ino asintió-Pues no sé de qué te sorprendes, cuando eran más pequeños también venían juntos, aunque tú no estabas en primaria con nosotros. Cuando los padres de Tenten se separaron ella fue a vivirse con su madre a otra casa, por lo que dejaron de venir juntos. Ahora supongo que decidieron volver a venir el uno con el otro como cuando eran pequeños.

-Ah, ya-dijo Ino con comprensión… no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que Tenten tenía intenciones ocultas.

La castaña de moñitos se sentó en la silla al lado de Ino y sonrió saludando:

-Buenos días chicas, Sasuke hola.

-Hola Tenten-saludaron Sasuke y Sakura, pero Ino no lo hizo hasta dentro de un rato.

-Hola…-dijo la rubia secamente.

La castaña se sorprendió ante eso y se preocupó… quizás a Ino le sentara mal que hubiera llegado con Gaara pero, ella le quería. Sin embargo, sabía que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Ino… en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer, pero algún día Tenten tendría que decirle lo que en realidad sentía a Gaara.

Cuando Gaara se sentó vio que a su lado ya estaba sentada Hinata, con una expresión más triste de lo normal, eso preocupó un poco al pelirrojo, a pesar de que su burlara de la situación actual por la que estaban pasando, también era su amigo ¿no?

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gaara algo preocupado. Hinata negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista:

-Nunca podré volver a mi cuerpo a este ritmo, no culpo a Naruto-kun pero… yo no quiero seguir así, además, si Yakumo-chan dice que Naruto-kun tiene que sentir lo mismo por mí para volver a nuestro cuerpo pues… nunca lo conseguiremos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos Gaara-kun, piénsalo bien… No te has fijado como ha estado negando Naruto-kun el hecho de sentir algo por mí, es lógico que no me va a ver nunca de esa manera-acabó suspirando algo triste. El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza en forma pensativa y dijo:

-Es posible lo que dices… si fuera a ti a quien Yakumo lanzara el hechizo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ahora te pido que seas tú quien lo pienses bien. Yakumo le lanzó el hechizo a Naruto no a ti, supongo que lo hizo por alguna razón. No conozco a Yakumo, pero de algo sí que estoy seguro, de que si es una adivina como ella dice ser, entonces es que vio algo.

-¿Cómo que algo?-preguntó Hinata aún más confundida.

-Sí, lo que quiero decirte es que estoy seguro de que Yakumo tendría una visión del futuro donde cada uno volviera a su respectivo cuerpo, no es tan difícil.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero después sonrió y dijo:

-Eres un genio, gracias Gaara-kun…

-Bien-dijo el pelirrojo feliz como unas pascuas-Ahora, ¿Hinata?

-Dime…

-¿Ya me puedo meter contigo? Es lunes-dijo el chico algo aburrido y haciendo un puchero adorable. A Hinata le salió una gota en su cabeza ahora rubia riendo nerviosamente y susurró:

-Realmente eres único Gaara-kun.

-Es que soy una especie en peligro de extinción-afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Ni que lo digas, Don Juan-dijo una voz. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Neji mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Eh, hola tío. ¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde?

-Hinata se quedó dormida-dijo Neji algo extrañado mientras señalaba hacia la puerta del aula, allí un Naruto muerto de sueño se acercaba con pasos lentos y temblorosos hacia el asiento de Hinata mientras ponía una cara de momia.

Hinata miró al pupitre con vergüenza mientras que Gaara observaba eso con una sonrisa divertida… Naruto ya le había animado el lunes inconscientemente.

En el descanso…

En la azotea se encontraban Gaara, Hinata y Naruto hablando sobre el "pequeño problema" que tenían.

-No sé qué hacer-susurró Naruto-¡Odio que me carguen con toda la responsabilidad!

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun, pero eres el único que puede hacer algo.

-Cierto, Hinata tiene mucha razón. Pero ¿aún no has descubierto nada?-preguntó el pelirrojo algo extrañado. Naruto bajó la cabeza y respondió:

-Sí, pero no me servirá de nada si lo que siento es lo mismo que Hinata.

-¿Y que sientes por Hinata, Naruto?-preguntó de nuevo Gaara. Naruto se sonrojó y balbuceó:

-Yo… pues… no sé…

-_¿La antigua Hinata le está poseyendo o qué?_-pensó el chico con una gota en la cabeza al recordar que el sábado había hecho lo mismo.

-¡En realidad no lo sé! ¡Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios!

Hinata y Gaara prefirieron dejarlo estar, no era conveniente presionar a Naruto, tampoco querían hacerle mal.

…

Los días pasaban sin mucha novedad, hasta llegar a las tres semanas. Ni Hinata ni Naruto sabían qué hacer. Ella seguía convencida de que Naruto no sentía nada especial, y él seguía convencido de que Hinata solo sentía amistad.

Yakumo empezó a pensar que quizás hizo mal, tal y como había dicho Gaara, había tenido una imagen, pero el futuro es demasiado dudoso y ahora no estaba seguro de que podía llegar a ver, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Naruto seguía estancado en esos 68 %, desde que había subido tan rápidamente, no había vuelto a haber ninguna novedad sobre la carta. Los sentimientos de Hinata seguían intactos, seguía con el 100 %.

La adivina se decidió en ayudarlos. Sabía que la única manera para que Naruto supiera lo que sentía y era que la misma Hinata le abriera los ojos diciendo que estaba enamorada de él.

La chica se quedó un rato pensando en cómo podía hacerlo, ella no podía ser muy persuasiva, más bien servía para sacar de quicio a la gente (un claro ejemplo, Naruto)… De repente sonrió al acordarse de alguien que podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo y confiable para los chicos… Sabaku no Gaara.

…

No faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara y se volviera de noche. Gaara miraba preocupado como empezaba a anochecer… Tenten lo había citado allí para hace ya media hora, pero la chica no aparecía.

-_¿Y si le pasó algo?_-pensó algo inquieto el pelirrojo, pero desechó su teoría cuando vio que la castaña venía corriendo como si el diablo se estuviera llevando su alma.

-¡Gaara!-gritó la chica llegando junto a él algo jadeante por la carrera-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! ¡Perdona! ¡No quería llegar tan tarde! ¡Pero es que me hice un lío!

-¡Tranquila mujer!-dijo el chico algo más aliviado al ver que la chica había llegado-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Tenten se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Ese mismo día se había dicho a si misma que le diría lo que sentía, pero ahora el valor se le estaba yendo por el retrete.

-Yo…

-¿Tenten?-preguntó algo extrañado. La castaña suspiró y gritó avergonzada:

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Gaara abrió sus ojos verdes impresionado y tragó saliva ante lo que la chica le dijo… ¿Esa era Tenten? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando!

-¿Co-Cómo?-preguntó el pelirrojo si creerlo del todo. Tenten volvió a bajar la vista y susurró:

-Que estoy enamorada de ti. ¡No bromeo! ¡Es en serio!

-_Tenten…_-pensó Gaara sorprendido, no podía creerlo. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio que Tenten le miraba impaciente, esperando una respuesta de parte de él.

-Verás Tenten yo… lo siento-respondió el chico algo triste por su amiga-Yo no siento… eso, solo amistad.

Una sonrisa triste se curvó en los labios de la chica y con sus manos cogió una de las manos de Gaara. Amplió un poco más su triste sonrisa y murmuró:

-Lo sabía, ya desde un principio. Sabía que no me correspondías.

-Ah, ¿quién lo diría?-dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo. Tenten lo miró y preguntó:

-Gaara, ahora que ya te lo he dicho y no me correspondes, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¡Lo que quieras!-dijo Gaara decidido. A pesar de rechazarla, no iba a dejar de ser su amigo.

-¿Podrías declararte a Ino? ¡Y no me digas que no estás enamorado de ella o te clavo todos lo kunai que tengo en casa! ¡Y sabes que son muchos!-gritó algo enfadada al ver que el pelirrojo tenía intención de negar lo que sentía por la rubia.

-¡Tenten!-protestó el chico de ojos verdes a punto de llorar-¡La amenaza no vale!

-¡Te lo tienes merecido!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona-De todos modos, me alegro de habértelo dicho, me siento más tranquila ahora… Podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ¡eso ni dudarlo!-aseguró el chico con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a la castaña.

-¡Sabaku!-gritó una voz. Los dos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Yakumo corriendo en dirección a ellos. Tenten se sorprendió y preguntó:

-¿No es esa Yakumo Kurama?

-Sí, es ella. ¿Para qué me estará buscando?-preguntó confundido el pelirrojo. Cuando la chica llegó allí dijo:

-Hola Tenten, te robo un momentito a Gaara, ¿sí? Es que tengo que hablar con él sobre algo muy importante, y te aseguro que no es una declaración.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya da igual, es de noche y ya me iba a casa-afirmó Tenten mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Gaara la miró impresionado y gritó:

-¡Espera Tenten! ¡Es peligroso que vayas sola! ¡Yakumo, suéltame!

Sin embargo la castaña ya se había ido lejos.

-¡Te mataré! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo a Tenten?-gritó alterado el pelirrojo. Yakumo suspiró algo decepcionada y susurró:

-Con lo bueno que estás sin poner esa cara asesina.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del pelirrojo y gruñó:

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Era broma hombre… puedes tranquilizarte, a Tenten no le pasará nada, y si le pasa te aviso en el momento y vamos a buscarla-aseguró la chica. Gaara asintió mucho más tranquilo y preguntó:

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Sobre Naruto y Hinata… es importante.

-¿Les ocurre algo?

-Naruto es más lento de lo que pensaba-dijo Yakumo en un suspiro pesado-Pensé que ya tendrían de nuevo sus respectivos cuerpos cada uno, nadie había tardado tanto.

-¿Es qué ya… lo has hecho más veces?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una gotita en la cabeza. Yakumo sonrió perversamente y dijo:

epcio-Claro, y también podría hacerlo contigo y con Ino.

-¡Ni se te ocurra o te meto una paliza! ¡Yo no soy tan considerado como Naruto!

-¡Era broma!-dijo la castaña entre carcajadas.

-En fin-suspiró el chico-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Yo no soy muy confiable para Hinata, así que quiero pedirte un favor ya que eres el único que sabe por lo que están pasando esos dos… tienes que convencer a Hinata para que le diga a Naruto lo que siente por él… es la única manera para que él se dé cuenta.

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Cambio drástico

* * *

**Ah, sí... el siguiente capi se llama como el mismo fic y es que hay algo que no os he avisado y se me ha pasado por completo... el fic se nos muere! No, no está enfermo, tan solo quiero advertir que está llegando a su fin! Y es que resulta que el fic se me hizo más corto de lo que esperaba. **

**En realidad no tenía pensado poner la confesión de Tenten en este capi, pero ya os dije que no tenía inspiración y tenía que poner algo ¿no? No quiero decepcionar a nadie, en serio. **

**Bien quiero agradecer los comentarios de: JayLopez, Dark kurogane, Piffle Princess, Kenniana, hyuuga-destiny, Onsungie, poison girl 29, Zark Dark, nagarAboshi4739, narutoxhinatax13, hinamel, Heero Kusanagi, kaori91, Dess-28, Princesa Kurai, Kaory Hyuga, YukihiraQ, K-Nessy, eLisa NH HH y Gynee. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! En serio, gracias! **

**Espero que no me dejéis de comentar, realmente me animáis cada vez que dejáis un review... y así puedo estudiar para los exámenes con más determinación! Ahora como estoy acabando a ver si tengo más tiempo para el fic, pero se acabará en el siguiente capi o en otros dos más. También quería deciros que estoy con un nuevo proyecto NaruHina en mente, en un principio se llamará "Pídeme como un deseo", pero lo decidiré en el siguiente capi y ya os lo diré. **

**Bueno, ahora sí que me despido. Sayo!**


	6. Cambio drástico

**¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haberme tardado tanto! Como veis la conti ya está lista XD, bueno, de verdad que lo lamento. Aquí va el capítulo...**

* * *

6. Cambio drástico

Gaara se quedó un momento en shock y después preguntó:

-Ah, ¿qué?

-Que tienes que decirle a Hinata que le diga a Naruto…

-¡Que ya te oí! ¡Pero cómo quieres que lo haga yo!-protestó el pelirrojo. Yakumo lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró con ella mientras le explicaba:

-Escúchame bien Gaara, Naruto y Hinata están enamorados y sienten lo mismo, pero el problema es que nuestro querido amigo Naruto no lo da reconocido. El caso es que la única manera que se me ocurre de que se dé cuenta, es que alguien convenza a Hinata para que le diga que está enamorada de él. Tú eres el único que sabe por lo que están pasando ambos así que… se me ocurrió que tú podrías ser de gran ayuda para que esos dos estén juntos de una vez por todas.

-Um…-dijo el pelirrojo algo pensativo-Está bien, lo intentaré.

-Sabía que aceptarías, nunca te negarías a ayudar a unos amigos que lo necesitan-asintió Yakumo feliz como unas pascuas. A Gaara le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-_¿Por qué me da la impresión de que Yakumo ya lo tenía planeado?_

Ambos siguieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a casa de Naruto. Los dos se pusieron enfrente de la casa y Gaara timbró. Poco después le abrió una Kushina sonriente.

-¡Hola Gaara! ¡Anda! ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy Yakumo-se presentó la chica-Otra amiga de Naruto.

-Oh, bien. Pasad no os quedéis ahí, ¿queréis que llame a Naruto?-se ofreció la pelirroja amablemente. El chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y explicó:

-Mejor vamos arriba a su cuarto, tenemos que hablar con él.

-Ah bien, ¿vais a quedaros a cenar?-preguntó Kushina. Ambos se miraron entre sí y Gaara dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-No creo que…

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Yakumo con estrellitas en los ojos. Una vena palpitó en la cabeza de Gaara y reprochó:

-¡Yakumo! ¡No abuses de los demás!

El pelirrojo la arrastró hasta la habitación de Naruto mientras que Kushina los miraba sorprendida, pero después sonrió y pensó:

-_Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…_

En el cuarto de Naruto…

Hinata oyó como alguien empezaba a golpear en su puerta del cuarto y se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Gaara y a Yakumo, sobre todo a Yakumo.

-¿Gaara-kun? ¿Yakumo-chan? ¿Qué… hacéis aquí?-preguntó Hinata con sorpresa. Ambos entraron en la habitación de Naruto y se volvieron a Hinata cuando ya estaban dentro.

-Verás Hinata, resulta que estamos aquí por… porque debemos decirte una cosa-habló el pelirrojo. La castaña sonrió y aseguró:

-Tienes que decirle a Naruto que estás enamorada de él.

Hinata se quedó muda mientras una palidez extrema cubría su cara, sus ojos se abrieron a lo máximo y su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa… estaba en shock. Una gota enorme resbaló de la cabeza de Gaara y Yakumo al ver esa reacción, pero después hicieron todo lo posible para contener la risa, realmente era una faceta graciosa verle con esa cara.

-Eh, Hinata-llamó el pelirrojo-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata despertó de su estupor cuando Gaara la zarandeó un poco y después un claro sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ah, ¿qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntó aún sin poder creerlo. Yakumo suspiró resignada mientras ponía una mano en su frente y susurró:

-Me parece que se nos ha vuelto algo tonta. Escucha Hinata, tienes que decirle a Naruto lo que sientes en realidad, ¿no quieres volver a tu cuerpo o qué?

-Sí-susurró Hinata aún con el sonrojo-Sí que quiero volver pero… no puedo decírselo. No puedo… si Naruto-kun me rechaza yo…

-¿Si te rechaza? ¡Está enamorado de ti hasta las trancas!-gritó Yakumo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata y sacudió la cabeza… no era posible lo que Yakumo estaba diciendo.

-Es cierto Hinata, no hay otra opción que decírselo. Si no le dices a Naruto lo que sientes es posible que no se dé cuenta-afirmó Gaara mientras la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa… ¡Oh no! ¡Gaara se estaba enfadando! El caso era… ¿por qué el chico se estaba poniendo furioso?

-Bueno… yo… no puedo…

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Gaara y preguntó lo más tranquilo posible:

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si me rechaza yo…

El pelirrojo explotó.

-¡Si me rechaza, si me rechaza! ¡¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes si te rechaza o no? ¡¿Lo has intentado?-preguntó Gaara, estaba harto de la cobardía de su amiga. Hinata lo miró con algo de miedo y preguntó con confusión:

-¿Qué?

-No lo has intentado ¿verdad? No puedes asegurar que te vaya a rechazar, es algo muy lógico que tengas miedo pero, ¿y si resulta que te corresponde? Naruto es algo corto para darse de cuenta de la cosas, tienes que intentarlo Hinata. ¡Entiende de una vez que está loco por ti, maldita sea!-dijo el pelirrojo con decisión, dejando a una Hinata admirada.

-_Gaara-kun_-pensó la chica absorta, pero más tarde frunció el ceño con decisión y dijo-¡Se lo diré!

-¡Pues vamos!-aseguró Yakumo mientras cogía por el brazo a Hinata. Ella se quedó pasmada y preguntó con impresión:

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora mismo. Iremos a tu casa y se lo dices en toda la cara.

Yakumo, Gaara y Hinata bajaron a toda prisa, Kushina los vio bajar y dijo con una sonrisa:

-La cena pronto va a estar lista.

-Ahora tenemos que salir señora Uzumaki-asintió Yakumo ante lo que dijo. Kushina se sorprendió y preguntó:

-¿A estas horas? Pero si es muy tarde, además de que va a ser horas de cenar.

-¡Volvemos enseguida!-garantizó Gaara mientras salían de la casa-O eso creo…

Los tres fueron corriendo en dirección a casa de Hinata, tan solo Yakumo y la misma Hinata sabía dónde estaba la casa, por lo que Gaara iba detrás, siguiéndolas. Poco después llegaron a una mansión enorme y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con impresión.

-_¡Wa! ¡Menuda mansión! ¡Ya me gustaría vivir en una así!_-pensó Gaara mientras no quitaba de vista la casa de Hinata. Yakumo sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, será mejor no entrar en la casa, me da la impresión de que no nos dejarán entrar.

Hinata y Gaara la miraron con impresión y el pelirrojo repuso:

-Oh muy bien, verás, hay un pequeño problema. ¡¿Cómo demonios entraremos?

-Buena pregunta-dijo Yakumo mientras ponía cara pensativa-¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Podemos ir debajo de la habitación de Hinata y tirarle piedrecitas en la ventana… ¡Como hacía Romeo con Julieta!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Gaara y pensó:

-_¿Por qué me metí yo en esto? ¿Por qué?_

Dejó de pensar en eso y decidió seguir a las chicas al ver que se iban adelantando por el jardín de la enorme mansión.

Yakumo y Hinata, cuando llegaron hasta la ventana de la chica, miraron a Gaara de reojo. El chico se sintió algo incómodo y decidió ignorar las miradas, pero al ver que ambas se hacían insistentes, gruñó:

-¡Está bien! ¡Yo tiraré las piedrecitas!

El pelirrojo cogió una piedra que había a sus pies y tiró a la ventana, al ver que no salía nadie volvió a coger otra y tirarla. Ahí, sí que salió una chica de cabello azulado y de ojos perla… Naruto Uzumaki en el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto con sorpresa al verlos ahí. Yakumo carraspeó un poco y gritó:

-¡Oh Julieta! ¡Soy tu Romeo!

Gaara puso rápidamente su mano en su boca para ahogar las carcajadas que quería echar al oír eso, pero poco después se destapó la boca y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, como Yakumo misma se estaba riendo.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Naruto con una vena palpitando en su cabeza por la rabia-¡¿Qué demonios queréis?

-Hinata… adelante-dijo Gaara con ánimo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Hinata lo miró con agradecimiento y después dio unos pasos adelantes, seguidamente elevó la vista encarando a su cuerpo y susurró:

-Na-Naruto-kun… tengo que… de-decirte… a-algo.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó confundido.

-Verás yo… te mentí sobre lo que… sentía-acabó diciendo sonrojada. El corazón de Naruto salió disparado dando saltos de inquietud, estaba nervioso… ¿en verdad lo odiaba? ¡No era posible!

-Naruto-kun… yo…

-¡No me lo digas Hinata-chan!-suplicó Naruto. Hinata lo miró asombrada, pero el grito de Gaara la advirtió:

-¡No! ¡Hinata díselo! ¡Ahora! ¡Rápido!

Entre tanta presión, Hinata gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡Te amo Naruto-kun!

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado y miró a Hinata como si fuera algo de lo más maravilloso y que no podía creer ver. Por su parte, Hinata estaba completamente aterrorizada, ¡se había atrevido a decirlo! Puso una mano en su boca para ahogar un sollozo y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Yakumo preocupada. Gaara salió corriendo tras ella para intentar calmarla y también salió del jardín.

La castaña levantó el rostro y vio a Naruto, que estaba completamente sonrojado.

-No… puedo creerlo, Hinata-chan está…

-Eres un necio…-dijo alto y claro Yakumo-¡Espero que ahora entiendas qué demonios sientes!-gritó la chica mientras se iba de allí, dejando a un Naruto solo y confuso.

…

Gaara al final no dio alcanzado a Hinata, Yakumo se encontró con él un poco más adelante.

-No la diste atrapado-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El pelirrojo bajó la vista y dijo:

-No sé cómo acabará esto… Además… yo tengo que irme a mi casa, ya es muy tarde. Adiós Yakumo.

La castaña vio como el chico se iba algo afligido, estaba claro que si sus amigos sufrían él también lo haría. La confesión de Tenten y tuvo que rechazarla; y ahora intentó ayudar a Hinata y Naruto y al final ella acabó llorando… Estaba claro que no era el día de Gaara.

Yakumo se fue a casa con pasos lentos y torpes, tampoco es que hubiera alguien esperándola en casa, pero tenía que volver para preparar la cena y todo eso.

Cuando llegó se dirigió a su cuarto, la idea de preparar la cena se le fue al ver que tenía el estómago revuelto. Cuando entró en su habitación vio la carta… nada, Naruto seguía con el 68 %.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó la chica sorprendida-No… ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso me equivoqué? ¿Naruto no siente lo mismo que Hinata?-preguntó Yakumo algo asustada.

Volvió a mirar la carta algo sorprendida al ver que empezó a brillar. Se quedó impresionada al ver como el porcentaje de Naruto estaba subiendo de una manera drástica.

-97 %, 98 %, 99 %…-susurraba Yakumo esperanzada-No te estanques, ¡no te estanques Naruto!

…

-Yo estoy…-susurraba Naruto sin creerlo aún-Estoy…

-_No te estanques_-oyó Naruto en su cabeza, el chico se sorprendió, ahora resultaba que oía voces-_¡No te estanques Naruto!_

-Estoy… estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto mientras se ruborizaba. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado enamorado y no se hubiera atrevido a decirlo.

…

-100 %-dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa, ambos porcentajes estaban iguales-Naruto… tus sentimientos ya están en perfecta simetría con los de Hinata, por lo tanto… ya deberías saber lo que pasa ¿no?

…

Naruto no durmió muy bien esa noche. Eran las 3 de la mañana y aún no daba concebido el sueño, era frustrante pero… no podía parar de pensar en Hinata. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se maldecía por hacerla llorar!

Se revolvió un poco más en la cama, pero repentinamente le entró un sueño abrumador y, sin más, cayó dormido en poco tiempo.

*PI PI* (sonido de alarma)

Naruto gruñó algo debajo de las sábanas y puso una mano sobre su cabeza al sentir el repentino dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. Intentó apagar el despertador de Hinata, pero se extrañó al ver que no había ninguna mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, como tiene Hinata colocado en su habitación los muebles.

Se levantó de la cama hasta quedar sentado y vio el despertador al otro lado. Se extrañó y lo apagó pero… que extraño, ese despertador no era el de Hinata. El chico se sorprendió y se puso a mirar por el cuarto… ¡esa no era la habitación de Hinata! ¡Era su habitación! ¡La de Naruto Uzumaki!

Se levantó repentinamente y se miró de arriba abajo. Estaba mucho más moreno y cuando se tocó el cabello se dio cuenta de que lo tenía corto.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente y vio que era su casa, con decisión recorrió el pasillo y llegó hasta una puerta, donde debería estar el baño. La abrió y miró el interior, era el baño de su casa. Corrió hacia el espejo y se miró. Una sonrisa de felicidad recorrió su cara y sus ojos se aguaron algo… ¡Estaba en su cuerpo!

—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI HA VUELTO! —gritó el rubio a pleno pulmón, alertando a Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya, pero después sonrieron y Kushina dijo:

-Parece que vuelve a ser el Naruto de antes.

El chico bajó poco después y saludó:

-¡Hola a todos!

-¿Cómo es que te levantaste tan temprano?-preguntó Jiraiya algo extrañado-Hoy es sábado…

-Bueno pues… ¡tengo cosas que hacer!-advirtió Naruto mientras cogía una tostada y salía de casa, dejando sorprendido al trío de adultos. En realidad debió de ser Hinata quien puso el despertador, él no estaba allí para ponerlo.

Corrió por la calle en dirección a casa de Hinata, tenía que hablar con ella y no le importaba como. Daba igual si tenía que pasar por encima de Hiashi, dejar de ser el amigo de Neji… ¡daba igual! Hablaría con ella y se lo aclararía muy bien… que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Hinata!-gritó alguien. El rubio miró hacia atrás y vio a Gaara corriendo hacia él-¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba preo…

Antes de que Gaara pudiera seguir, Naruto lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. El pelirrojo se sorprendió y miró a quien debería ser su amiga.

-¡Gaara, soy yo! ¡Naruto! ¡He vuelto! ¡Como Alf!

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza del chico cuando oyó eso.

-¿De verdad eres Naruto? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡He vuelto Gaara! ¡He vuelto!-gritó a pleno pulmón. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara del chico de ojos verdes y suspiró:

-Sí, no hay nadie más escandaloso que tú.

-¡Voy a ver a Hinata-chan! ¡Tengo que decirle algo muy importante!

-¡Espera Naruto!-le gritó el pelirrojo, pero el rubio no lo escuchó y siguió corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amiga. Gaara también se puso a correr, iría a ver qué pasaría.

…

Naruto llegó en frente de la casa de Hinata y tocó el timbre con decisión. Poco después le abrió una chica de unos 14 años… Hanabi Hyuuga.

-Ah, hola Hanabi-chan… ¿está tu hermana?-preguntó Naruto. La chica parpadeó y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-HINATAAA, TU NOVIO VINO A VERTE.

Naruto enrojeció al máximo, pero después se enderezó algo al ver que Hinata bajaba algo desorientada (seguramente al haber recuperado su cuerpo sin saber cómo).

-¿Eh?-preguntó sonrojada Hinata-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?

El rubio no pudo contenerse al ver eso. Mirarla de nuevo, sin tener que estar dentro de su cuerpo… era una tentación que no podía ignorar fácilmente. Se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas y la besó repentinamente.

Las mejillas de la peli azul se sonrojaron con intensidad, era increíble que Naruto, con el que creía que había perdido toda esperanza, ahora la estuviera besando. Si perder mucho tiempo correspondió a ese beso y se abrazó a Naruto… temía que todo fuera una mala pasada de su mente.

Cuando ambos se separaron estaban completamente rojos y no sabían que decir.

-Eso… Hinata-chan, yo… te amo.

Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada ante eso, ¿realmente Naruto le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Seguro que no era un sueño?

—Siento mucho… haberte hecho llorar Hinata-chan, pero no quería que… —Naruto no pudo seguir hablando al ver como Hinata presionaba sus labios con los suyos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si era un sueño intentaría disfrutarlo lo máximo posible!

Por su parte, Gaara sonrió complacido ante eso y decidió darse la vuelta para marcharse. Al final, convencer a Hinata el día anterior para que se declarase no había sido tan mala idea.

El problema… es que ahora le tocaba a él. Suspiró con diversión y se fue hacia su casa, al menos ahora todo volvería a la normalidad solo que con la diferencia de que seguramente Hinata y Naruto se volverían novios. Bueno, todo volvería a la normalidad a no ser que Yakumo haga una de las suyas.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí y, como podéis ver... ¡el fic se acabó! Sí, no era el final que yo planeaba, pero por la falta de tiempo y de inspiración... ¡siempre me pasa lo mismo, ya veis! Entiendo si he defraudado a alguien y solo os pido que me entendáis, acabamos de empezar la tercera evaluación y ya nos cargan de exámenes... al menos a mi clase ya la han cargado... ¡jo! Como os he comentado en el capi anterior, yo iba a publicar un fic NaruHina y lo haré pero... dentro de algún tiempo, una amiga mía me convenció para publicar primero un SasuSaku que tengo pendiente en mi ordenador... además, os quiero preguntar algo ¿queréis epílogo? Tan solo decídmelo ¿vale?**

**Quiero agradecer a: Gynee, sakuken, poison girl 29, Heero Kusanagi, Zack Dark, hinamel, kaori91, hiNAru Aburame, Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, hyuuga-destiny, JayLopez, Hyoga de Cisne, Piffle Priincess, Yuuniie Kuran, kaome, eLisa NH HH, Davaru, Eli 23 y Kaory Hyuga. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Me han hecho muy feliz! ¡Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**


	7. Epílogo

**Holaaa, yo… ¡siento mucho el retraso! Pero realmente no me inspiraba y no sabía que escribir, de verdad T-T Pero ya traigo el epílogo, espero que os guste ^-^**

**Es un poco más corto que los capis, pero creo que me quedó aceptable, aunque el final no me gustó mucho como quedara, pero bueno…**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Hasta que vuelves a ser tú dobe, me estaba preocupando muchísimo por ti —sonrió burlonamente Sasuke—. Aunque seguro que es porque no sabías como declararte a Hinata ¿no?

—Hoy estoy tan contento que te ignoraré teme… ¡estoy tan feliz de estar con Hinata-chan!

—Como le hagas daño te mato Naruto… —susurró Neji con voz tenebrosa. Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al pobre rubio y se escondió detrás de Gaara:

—Lo siento Neji, pero no dejes viuda a Hinata-chan, aún no nos hemos casado…

—¿En ese caso cómo quieres que la deje viuda si aún no os habéis casado? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla. El de ojos azules se incorporó y soltó:

—A ti también te ignoraré, soy feliz y punto.

—Claro, nada te amargará el día… ni siquiera que Kabuto estaba coqueteando antes con Hinata.

—¡¿Cómo? —preguntó el rubio mientras un aura de fuego le recorría de pies a cabeza—. ¡Mataré a ese desgraciado!

Naruto salió corriendo de allí dejando a Gaara divertido y a Sasuke y Neji con una gota en la cabeza. El pelinegro dio un suspiro y dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo:

—Como te pasas…

—No me importa mucho si le pega una paliza a Kabuto, ese tío nunca me ha caído muy bien —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. Neji los miró y después soltó una carcajada, ambos chicos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Vaya… —murmuró divertido el chico de cabello castaño. Sasuke alzó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—Lo que dicen los rumores parece cierto, Gaara y tú os complementáis tan bien que parecéis pareja —respondió Neji mientras señalaba a ambos nombrados.

Tanto Gaara como Sasuke se quedaron de piedra tras eso y su cara se tornó de un color azul raro.

—¿CÓMO?

—¿Cuándo empezaron esos rumores? —gritó Gaara completamente alterado. Neji se rió a carcajada limpia y después soltó:

—Era broma, ¿no digas que os lo habéis creído?

El castaño salió de allí apresuradamente dejando a los otros dos totalmente sorprendidos. Cuando el Hyuuga estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke gritó furioso:

—¡Cretino! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Gaara se apoyó contra la pared y pensó:

—_Madre que estás en el cielo… ¡prometiste protegerme y no lo estás haciendo! Solo soy una pobre víctima de las bromas de mis amigos…_

El pelinegro se quedó pensando y soltó:

—Un momento… ¿entonces quién sería el seme?

Silencio. Gaara lo miró sorprendido y dijo:

—¿Por qué no lo dejas? Realmente no quiero saberlo, nunca sería pareja tuya…

—Opino lo mismo, pero me vino la curiosidad —comentó Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros.

El pelirrojo sintió una palmada repentina en la espalda, haciendo que este diera un respingo… detrás de él estaba Tenten mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Gaara… hola a ti también Sasuke —saludó la castaña. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza aceptando el saludo.

—Hola… ¿ocurre algo Tenten? —preguntó extrañado el de ojos verdes. La chica de ojos marrones rodó sus ojos y soltó:

—No sé… dime tú a mí porque aún no tienes novia. Ya ha pasado una semana ¿sabes?

—Ah, eso… —respondió el pelirrojo algo nervioso—, lo de tener novia… bueno, podemos dejarlo para otro día y…

—GA-A-RA —pronunció Tenten tenebrosamente teniendo cuidado de separar las sílabas del nombre del chico, haciendo que este y Sasuke sintieran miedo.

—_¡Wa! Qué miedo… _—pensó el pelinegro algo sorprendido. Gaara se echó hacia atrás y sonrió aún más nervioso.

—Yo… ¡tengo algo que hacer Tenten!

—¡No huyas, cobarde! —gritó la castaña persiguiéndolo, haciendo que el pelirrojo echara a correr. Gaara la miró con miedo y gritó:

—¡Tenten! ¡No me mates! ¡Que somos amigos de la infancia!

—¡Entonces declárate ya!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Sasuke y después echó una sonrisa divertida… sus amigos cada día estaban más locos, pero se lo pasaba realmente se lo pasaba bien con ellos.

—Bueno —dijo el pelinegro mientras se estiraba—, creo que iré junto a Sakura.

…

—¡Venga, ve! —gritó Tenten mirando con furia. El pelirrojo suspiró y susurró:

—Está bien… si otro remedio no me queda…

El chico miró hacia delante y vio a Ino hablando con Matsuri. El pelirrojo puso una cara de miedo al ver la castaña… esa tal Matsuri le daba escalofríos por la mirada tan pervertida que siempre le echaba.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

—Voy, voy…

Gaara caminó hacia donde estaban las chicas y susurró:

—Ino…

Tanto la rubia como la castaña concentraron su atención en el pelirrojo, haciendo que Matsuri lo mirara sonrojada.

—Gaara-sama —susurró la chica maravillada y con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, haciendo que Gaara la mirara asustado. Ino la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido, la cogió por el brazo y la empujó disimuladamente mientras le gritaba:

—¡Ya hablaremos sobre el trabajo de historia Matsuri, adiós!

La castaña la miró de mala manera, pero después se dio la vuelta yéndose de allí, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Me debes una —sonrió la rubia. Gaara sonrió también y dijo:

—Acuérdame que te compre un nuevo set de maquillaje como premio.

Ino lo miró sorprendido, pero después se rió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—Tonto… —susurró riéndose.

Tenten sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver esa escena, a pesar de haber pasado una semana, ella seguía enamorada del pelirrojo pero… lo que más le importaba era su felicidad y la de su amiga.

—Verás Ino, yo quería decirte algo importante —susurró algo nervioso el pelirrojo mientras un ligero tic aparecía en su ceja—_. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía! Y después hablaba de Naruto… ¡soy penoso! _Yo…

—¿Gaara? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada la rubia. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, no estaba muy seguro de decirle sus sentimientos.

—Esto… —Gaara se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y odiaba ponerse así, miró hacia atrás disimuladamente y vio como Tenten le sonreía y le levantaba el pulgar en señal de apoyo y, sin decir nada más, la castaña se fue de allí, dejando al pelirrojo con la boca abierta—_. ¿Se va? Pero… ¡será traidora! ¡Me deja solo!_

—Gaara… —llamó Ino.

—¡Ah sí! Pues yo quería decirte que… tú… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! —gritó el pelirrojo, después se sorprendió por lo que dijo mientras un rubor extremo cubría sus mejillas—_. ¡Oh mierda!_

Ino se sorprendió ante lo que Gaara le había dicho, pero después sonrió… era buena saber que era correspondida por ese chico que amaba tanto en secreto. Se acercó a él al ver que no se movía y, sin que el pelirrojo se lo esperara, Ino juntó sus labios con los de él, uniéndolos en un beso que Gaara no tardó en corresponder.

Se separaron poco después y se miraron, un poco ruborizados los dos. Ino se abrazó a él y dijo:

—Yo también y a partir de ahora seré tu novia…

—Ah, es bueno saberlo —sonrió el pelirrojo abrazándola. Ino puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y susurró:

—Gaara…

—¿Hm?

—Ya no es necesario que me compres el set de maquillaje, ser tu novia ya me parece suficiente premio —sonrió pícaramente la rubia, haciendo que el pelirrojo le sonriera de la misma manera.

…

Un chico rubio, de unos 14 años, sonrió algo nervioso al ver a sus dos hermanitos a punto de llorar.

—Esto…

—¡Onii-chan! —gritaron un niño y una chica.

La chica debía de tener unos 12 años mientras que el niño debí de tener 9 años. La chica tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos azules mientras el niño tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Los dos se abrazaron al rubio mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Kimiko… Takeshi… volveré dentro de poco, os lo prometo —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa dulce, tan característica de él. Kimiko y Takeshi lloraron con más fuerza mientras abrazaban al chico.

—Onii-chan —dijo dulcemente una niña de 10 años acercándose a él, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos perla, igual que el de 14 años. El rubio sonrió y le acarició la cabeza dulcemente una vez que se dio librado del agarre de sus otros hermanos.

—Sayo… prometo que volveré para tu cumpleaños ¿vale? —le prometió el chico mayor, haciendo que la menor asintiera feliz.

—¡KENSUKE! —gritó un hombre rubio abrazándose a él, casi estrangulándolo. El rubio se puso morado y gritó:

—¡Otou-san! ¡No puedo respirar!

—Naruto-kun… —murmuró una mujer de cabello azul viendo al hombre rubio totalmente deprimido abrazándose a Kensuke.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Nuestro hijo se nos va! ¡Se va al extranjero! ¡Detenle! —gritaba Naruto sin soltar a su hijo, quien miró a su padre algo triste.

—Otou-san… voy al extranjero a estudiar, te prometo que volveré pronto.

—Naruto-kun suéltale, va a perder su vuelo —dijo Hinata mientras tiraba de la manga de la camisa de su esposo.

—¡AH! —gritó totalmente deprimido Naruto, que se puso a hacer circulitos en el suelo con un aura depresiva rodeándole, haciendo que Hinata y Kensuke le miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

—Cuídate mucho Kensuke-kun, llama en cuanto llegues —sonrió dulcemente Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hijo mayor. Kensuke asintió con una sonrisa luminosa y prometió:

—Sí oka-san, prometo llamar en cuanto llegue allí.

Después de haber convencido a Naruto para que no se deprimiera, sus tres hermanos pequeño y sus padres se despidieron de Kensuke, quién se dirigió al aeropuerto en un taxi.

—Espero que le vaya muy bien —rezó Hinata mientras miraba algo triste a su hijo mayor alejarse. Naruto sonrió después de una recuperación sorprendente y murmuró:

—Le dieron una beca porque es muy estudioso y muy listo, seguro que se las amaña.

—Vaya, que rápido te has recuperado otou-san —murmuró Kimiko mirándolo de reojo. Unas lágrimas salieron del hombre y gritó:

—¿CÓMO PUDE DEJAR MARCHAR A KENSUKE? ¡HIJO MÍO! ¡VUELVE!

—Estarías mucho mejor callada, Kimiko —acusó Takeshi—. Ahora a ver quién anima a otou-san.

—Naruto-kun, cálmate —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los tres pequeños hacían todo lo posible para animar a su padre, mientras veía eso, Hinata sonrió. Estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso y tenía unos hijos encantadores… agradecía a Yakumo por todo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Os gustó o fue muy soso?**

**En realidad los cuatro hijos de Naruto y Hinata ya los había inventado hacía muuucho tiempo de un fic que no me atreví a publicar… espero que os haya agradado el final de todos.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a: Davaru, eLisa NH HH, Zack Dark, Hinata-sama198, RAYMAR, Piffle Priincess, Heero Kusanagi, JayLopez, hinamel, hiNAru Aburame, poison girl 29, Kari Takaishi Yagami-pollomon, kaori91, Arturo, Hyuuga-destiny, Albichan, Ari-chan (Gynee) y Hyoga del Cisne.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Estoy tan emocionada! T-T**

**Bueno, quiero aclarar por si a alguno le interesa, que tengo un nuevo fic NaruHina que se llama "Las desventuras de Eros", bueno, ya he visto que algunos de vosotros lo habéis leído y os agradezco los reviews de ese fic y de este ^-^.**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
